Mentalmente accesible
by miikan
Summary: Hiraguizawa Eriol,enfermo por las heridas del pasado, jamas penso encontrar su cura en Tomoyo Daidouji, una joven en un sanatorio mental.ET,SS,TN
1. Ambiguo

Mentalmente Accesible

Acto I: Ambiguo.

..._No obstante, la luz se pierde en el desconsuelo;_

Unos pasos interrumpieron la simetría del silencio, haciendo un palpitar entre los pasillos del hospital. La sombra de la silueta era atrapada entre las paredes blancas, ahora tostadas por la ejecución del atardecer. Una nostálgica escena, compuesto por matices anaranjados, colores claros y oscuros, rúbeos del sol y un horizonte sin fin.

Los pasos suspendieron, la respiración se agito y una mano pálida se poso sobre la manija gélida de la puerta. Una vuelta en su eje, una habitación quedó exteriorizada. Una oficina un tanto pequeña acompañada de un estante vació, paredes rusticas, olor ajeno, un escritorio escrupuloso y una ventana amplia, dando los últimos rayos del sol en la oficina, dando calor oscilante. Un suspiro satisfecho provino de un semblante femenino, ojos rubís, sonrisa elocuente, piel inmaculada y pelo castaño largo. La mujer, en sus tempranos 30, sostenía una caja contra su pecho, sus ojos tanteando metódicamente _su _nueva oficina, antes de sonreír largamente y dejar la caja en el suelo para revisar cada rincón de su nueva oficina.

_Vaya, vaya, esos nueves años de mi vida al fin son recompensados..._

Su mano blanca se poso sobre el vidrio de la ventana, un tibio calor trasmitiéndose en el contacto de su piel, sus ojos mirando el reflejo leve de su contorno, mimetizados en el material. Se miraba aburrida, una mueca desaprobó el atuendo negro acicalado y, como había dicho su sobrino, _profesional_ que cubría su cuerpo, comparada con el de anoche, había estado cubierta de ropas salvajes y coloridas, al igual que la noche ajena, en donde los romances de una noche son gratuitos. La mueca se vio transformada en una sonrisa, de seguro Sanosuke seguía preguntándose porque estaba desnudo en una habitación femenina con sus pantalones en un árbol frondoso. Se escapo una risa de sus labios, recordando la cara de disguste de Eriol al encontrar en la mañana ropa interior masculina en las escaleras...

Un toque en la puerta la saco de su embelesamiento, sacándola de sus asuntos personales, atrayéndola al mundo de lo foráneo. El sol cayo en sus ojos, cegándola por un instante, antes de voltear y encarar al que se atrevía a interrumpir a la Dra. Akisuki.

Pude ver los contornos masculinos, el enfoque se había perdido en el sol y la silueta en el umbral de su puerta, solo era una mancha diferente a las demás.

-"Disculpe, pero ¿Es usted la Dra. Akisuki?"-Una voz masculina y cálida deshizo cualquier hielo que se hubiera formado. Un aroma a loción vino hasta el olfato de Nakuru, saboreando el olor suave del hombre. Un impulso de coquetería recorría su sangre, ahora solo faltaba su apariencia...

El hombre solo pudo ver a la mujer asentir confundida, haciendo extraños gestos en su cara y parpadeando rápidamente. Se sintió incomodo y fuera de lugar, trato de esconder una sonrisa espontánea.

Nakuru obtuvo su impulso pero perdió su aliento.

Un hombre, en sus tempranos 30, angostos hombros, cuello masculino, traje elegante bajo una bata blanca, ojos cafés, cabellera majestuosa café, porte frió, piel bronceada y sus manos suficientemente regulares para...y un anillo de compromiso además de un...

Cualquier moción coqueta que se le hubiera venido en mente o ese momento que hubiera aprovechado para guiñarle el ojo, se vieron esfumados por el simple hecho que tenia un anillo, incluido con una linda y pomposa esposa además de dos perros iguales.

_Rayos, ¿Por qué siempre están casados los buenos?_

El hombre, ignorando la mirada inusual de Akisuki-san, se acercó a ella, estrechándole la mano _profesionalmente_ y sonreírle amablemente.

-"Kinomoto, de la división A-12, bienvenida."- Touya encontró su voz seca y atrapada en su garganta, esa bienvenida aprendida de memoria le pareció muy vacía para la mujer enfrente suyo.

_¿División A-12? Vaya..._

Nakuru acepto la mano, sonriendo al igual con él, una sonrisa forzada, después de responderle con su nombre y división, la misma que la de él, y agregando que estaba entusiasmada en trabajar en ese _hospital._

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, ya las cortesías habían terminado.

-"Bueno...este...si quieres te puedo presentar a los demás."- Nakuru se pregunto si era una afirmación o pregunta, pero asintió confundida, antes de seguir a su compañero de trabajo por los pasillos de la institución.

El sol ya había desaparecido del firmamento y seguía aun las sombras oscuras luchando contra las luces oscuras y las luces irreales de los pasillos, la atmósfera quebradiza era sofocante. Eran vacíos los pasillos, solos, sin ruido alguno mas que los saludos silenciosos entre los doctores, las pisadas rápidas, los movimientos de las cámaras de vigilancia y la respiración tranquila de alguno o bostezó de los guardias de las divisiones del hospital. La única cosa que interrumpía esa armonía era el palpitar de alguna luz, cuando una polilla atraída por la luz irreal, se acercaba para dar fin a su vida. Una droga fatal para este tipo de insectos.

Esta ultima observación la había dado Kinomoto, cuando las presentaciones ya habían sido dadas, algunas observaciones dichas y una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida ya se había terminado. El director del hospital, incluso se había presentado, galante y sabio, con canas blancas y ojos extenuados. Su voz ronca lo había delatado, ya estaba viejo para ese trabajo y miraba con celos los nuevos administradores, aun con Nakuru, había dado un poco de hostilidad, era nueva, era joven y más gente venia para remplazarlo y empujarlo hasta él limite de la jubilación. No obstante, los demás se presentaron cordialmente, cortés, como era requerido, sin sentimientos alguno.

-"¿A que te refieres Kinomoto-san?"- La castaña preguntó, mirando a su costado a su compañero, que miraba interesado las luces mientras caminaban los dos por el pasillo.

Por un momento pareció que Touya iba a explicar su comentario, pero la duda y la desconfianza a la cual el ya estaba acostumbrado lo detuvo, miro a Nakuru y sonrió, diciéndole que no le tomara tanta importancia. Recibió una mirada escéptica departe de Kinomoto.

-"Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, mañana podrás comenzar, oficialmente..."- Mirando su reloj, Touya dijo esto rápidamente, de seguro su prometida ya estaría molesta, siempre tan estresada, aun cuando estaban en la cama haciendo...

-" ¿Eh? Pero...es que yo quiero conocer al paciente que me va a tocar."- Una voz molesta de su mente le reprocho a Nakuru por estar tan tímida y rígida, por favor, era un hombre, nunca había estado así por uno, especialmente cuando ella era una experta en las relaciones interpersonales y _especialmente_ cuando se trataba de un hombre apuesto como Touya.

Touya solo levanto una ceja, antes de darle un ademán que lo persiguiera.

Esta vez, en el camino de los pasillos, no hubo conversación alguna, los transeúntes ya no tenían palabra alguna que comentar. El mismo sonido monótono de sus pisadas acompañándolos al igual que sus sombras. Llegaron a una puerta de cristal, palabras enmarcadas en el lienzo justo.

División A-12

Touya entro primero, dándole al supervisor de la división algunas palabras. Era un ruso, de un porte tanto extraño, ojos pequeños y brazos fuertes, estaba detrás de un estante, viendo la televisión, pero manteniendo un ojo agudo a otras pantallas. De seguro de los cuartos de los pacientes, sospechó Nakuru.

Akisuki suspiro aliviada al sentir el aire acondicionado contra su piel ardiente y miro a su alrededor. Solo un sofá grande y un pasillo angosto pero corto con puertas blancas a sus costados. No había ventana alguna o otra forma de ventilación además del aire acondicionado.

-"Nikolái dame los archivos del 135"- Escucho la voz de Touya decir, mientras sus tacones negros daban un pequeño sonido fuerte mientras daba miradas lacónicas por las ventanillas pequeñas en las puertas. Algunas habitaciones estaban con luz, presentando al paciente en una prisión alabastra, acolchonado, una cámara de vigilancia y un espejo estrecho en una de las paredes.

_¿Y los muebles?_

Sintió el toque de Touya, indicándole que lo siguiera. Ella solo asintió.

-"Y...tada, allí esta tu paciente."- Touya le entrego una carpeta marrón, señalándole la puerta e invitándola a ver en la ventanilla.

Se acerco, tocando el material de metal, asomando su mirada por la ventanilla circunscrita. Allí estaba, recostada sobre una de las esquinas, sus rodillas cerca de su cara, sus brazos magullados rodeando sus piernas, su cara escondida tras un velo de cabellos oscuros, frondoso y mal cortado, la paciente 135. No se inmutaba o causó movimiento alguno, como si ese cuarto blanco la aprisionara, la joven se resigno a la soledad de ese suplicio. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la doctora.

_Esto parece una prisión mas que un hospital._

-"Kinomoto-san, ¿Por qué ninguno de los cuartos tienes muebles o algo por el estilo?"- No aparto la mirada, fascinada y angustiada por la imagen enfrente de ella, una mirada precoz y de disguste.

-"La mayoría de los pacientes tienden a herirse, usan los objetos como instrumentos contundentes para herirse, nos pareció lógico quitarle material alguno con los que se pudieran...dar dolor"- Una respuesta simple vino del doctor.

-"Entonces ¿Por qué ella tiene...?"-

-"Sus uñas, las utilizó para herirse..."- Nakuru agudizo su mirada, para fijarse en las manos de su paciente. Las uñas tenían un color carmesí, de seguro de su propia sangre. Trago saliva rápidamente. Los brazos de la joven seguían aun rojos por los rasguños de su insensatez.

Deberían ayudarla...

Escucho las pisadas de Touya alejarse, moviendo sus pies levemente hacia donde se encontraba el ruso.

Los ojos rubís cambiaron de dirección y miraron a la carpeta marrón. Unas letras negras diciendo el nombre de la paciente: **Tomoyo Daidouji.**

Lo abrió, dando antes un vistazo a la joven, estaban en la primera pagina los datos principales. Ingresada 3 años atrás, en su decimocuarto cumpleaños cuando la madre del sujetó en análisis, encontró...

Akisuki tomo una bocanada de aire, su ojo derecho había captado movimiento, allí, la paciente, la estaba mirando patibulariamente. Su cara llena de cicatrices y heridas sin curar.

Pero...

¿La estaba viendo realmente? No lo podía decir con precisión, sus ojos, al igual que su cara, estaban demacrados, sin luz alguna viendo fijamente a la ventanilla. Nakuru miro a su alrededor con duda. La mirada de rubí de Nakuru volvió a la ventanilla, que miro con pánico, la joven se acercaba a la puerta. Su paso lento y tambaleante, arrastrando el pantalón blanco, acribillado y desmontado.

La joven se detuvo unos centímetros lejos de la puerta, nimbada por la luz falsa que destaca la blancura del cuarto. En el otro lado, Nakuru mantuvo su mirada, subyugada la vicisitud que acababa de presenciar. Se inmuto al ver como la joven estrechaba su brazo para tocar la puerta, que en su caso era al igual de suave que el material de la habitación. Acaricio el material, antes de sonreír. ¿En que podía estar pensando? ¿Qué le causaba ese signo de hilaridad?

Nakuru no movió ningún músculo de su cara, mirando aun fascinada a la joven. Sus ojos preceptivos, percibiendo a la joven

En un segundo, la cara de la joven cambió, su sonrisa desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras un pensamiento nada agradable, casi siniestro, pasaba por su mente, su semblante cambio a una mueca de disguste a una expresión iracunda.

_¿Que?_

La joven sintió palpitar acelerado, los pensamientos acechándola y los impulsos inmundos de la motilidad de ser observada. Malditos...todos lo eran. La estaban observando otra vez, como lo habían estado haciendo todo los días en estos últimos tres años. ¿Qué querían esta vez? Ya era muy tarde para darle una lección, era muy tarde para su inyección, ¿Por qué la observaban? Acaso querían hacerle preguntas tontas, acaso le querían decir que lo que hizo hoy era impuro, acaso la venían a castigar... ¡QUÉ! ¡QUE QUERÍAN DE ELLA! Su vista se aparto de la puerta, mirando perversamente a los ojos rubí de esa observadora.

Entrecerró los ojos, conociendo su próximo movimiento, ímpetu.

Nakuru retrocedió notablemente, al ver como la niña se embestía contra la puerta, lazando profanidades a todos. La puerta se movía con frenesí, los golpes que se hacia la joven contra ella misma, marcando en su piel su frustración. Nakuru llamo al doctor.

¿Cómo se atrevían a encerarla allí, sola? ¿Acaso su madre no pagaba mucho para que su hija pecadora fuera sanada? ¿Acaso la sanaban encerándola? Los malditos no lo entendían. No entendía lo aciago, no entendía lo morboso, no la entendían...

¿Como se atrevían de privarle de cosas materiales?

Necesitaba ese dolor, necesitaba sentir una fricción, necesitaba un toque lacerante, necesitaba eso, no podía soportar sentir nada. No aguantaba el silencio, el latido de su corazón y el sofocante anhelo y la cordura que a veces tomaba posesión de ella. No lo aguantaba...

Pero los bastardos, dándole una lección que el dolor era malo le habían quitado material alguno, la habían encerado en ese cuarto blanco, tratando de calmarla. Bastardos, preferían sentir nada que sentir algo. No podían con ella, No lo entendía, no la entendían. NUNCA LO HACÍAN.

Dio su ultima embestida. –"¡MALDITOS, NUNCA ME ENTENDERÁN!"- Un grito ronco apareció en su voz, rasgando el aire de la habitación.

Pudo ver con sus ojos amestia, como se abría la puerta, dos hombres fuertes entraron, mientras se abalanzaban contra ella. Trato de luchar contra los brazos fuertes, pataleando y lazando golpes inciertos a todos lados, diciendo palabras sucias, una palabra infame salió de sus labios, provocando la furia de uno de los guardias, aplastándola con todo su peso.

Bastardos.

Una enfermera se acercó a ella, con un liquido fármaco, la querían tranquilizar, siempre querían eso. Un liquido anodino atinándose en sus venas. Sacaron el metal de su piel, dejando una marca roja en su piel. Sintió como sus fuerzas se iban, como el peso se hacia prominente y el fármaco navegaba por sus venas.

Eran unos inútiles, no podían con ella, nunca podían. ¿Acaso no sabían lo que ella les podría hacer después? ¿Acaso no habían encontrado el estado de los dos cadáveres debajo de su cama?

Miro a su alrededor, tratando de enfocarse en algo, ya perdía la furia, tenia que dar algo, tenia que dejar algo. O si no... Ellos ganarían y la dejarían en su propia perdición. No podía dejar así las cosas, su ser infausto la molestaría si no lo hacia

Nakuru, que miraba la escena con asombro, su mano en su boca, trataba de mantener su control, estaba a unos pocos paso lejos de donde la joven le acababan de administrar un fármaco tranquilizante. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Oh Dios...

La mirada encrespada amestia estaba sobre ella y solo sobre ella. La joven la observaba.

-"Mierda..."- Su voz mascullo débilmente, mientras sentía las fuerzas irse por completo, su cuerpo inerte y límpido y sus puños inútiles. Cerro los ojos, resignándose a la fuerza de medicamento. La joven estaba en un sueño drogado.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, nadie se movía de su sitio. Solo había respiraciones fuertes y movimientos lentos. Los guardias se quitaron de encima de la joven, la enfermera salió discretamente y los doctores salieron, uno con tranquilidad y otro con asombro sobrecogedor. Un momento inminente para la nueva doctora.

La puerta se cerró, dando un estrépito sonido, en la ventanilla, la luz blanca había sido reemplazada por oscuridad.

Las fuerzas la doblegaron, obligándola a buscar un asiento y sentarse. Nakuru dio un respiro largo antes de encarar a Touya.

-"¿Lista para mañana?"- El castaño sonrió divertidamente al ver el estado de la mujer.

Estuvo a punto de decirle una grosería a Touya, pero mantuvo su silencio, levantándose con pesadez.

Dio una reverencia al doctor, antes de darle la espalda y encaminarse hacia la salida.

-"Hasta mañana, Kinomoto."-

Dio un paso, antes de dirigirse afuera de la división, el aire era sofocante, al igual que los sucesos acontecidos.

Un ambiguo pensamiento tomó posesión de su mente.


	2. Existencia

Mentalmente Accesible

Acto II: Existencia.

xx

_La conciencia, así, hace a todos cobardes _

_y, así, el natural color de la resolución _

_se desvanece en tenues sombras del pensamiento;_

_xx  
_

Sus manos trazaron la fina textura del arma que mimetizaba sus movimientos absurdos. No había vestigio alguno de nequicia, ni había repugnancia en su labor, era simplemente perfecto, poético, sincronizado y elegiaco.

Sus ojos atisbaron los movimientos caridolientes de la niña, la cual reconocía como ella misma, que trataba de inferirse con desesperación, en un deseo acucioso.

Sin embargo...

-" ¡Detenté! ¡Abre la puerta!"- Se escucho en el otro lado de la puerta de roble, un alarido de exasperación vehemente.

Sintió sus manos bronceadas estremecerse por un momento, por un instante.

-" ¡Sakura, abre esa puerta! ¡Ahora mismo!- Se dejo escuchar la voz de nuevo, el tono masculino atiplándose a un tono soprano y triste. Parecía que el dueño de la voz padecía de un dolor latente, se encontraba al igual que la joven con el cuchillo en su mano, derrotado.

Los idiotas nunca me dejaran en paz...

Encaro la puerta de roble, que la separaba de los humanos en el otro lado, invocándola, llamando y clamando por su existencia. Clamaban para que dejara el arma de la muerte en el suelo, se arreglara el vestuario y saliera del cuarto, proclamándose feliz, para que dijera que todo esta bien, yo estoy bien.

Desgraciados, no se merecen mi presencia.

Los ojos verdes, parecidos al jade, volvieron su atisbar en el objeto plateado, tanteándolo metódicamente, un destello la nimbó momentáneamente, sus ojos verdes ensanchándose al ver como el metal frió se enclavaba en su delicada piel.

Una patada bulliciosa la saco de su embelesamiento, dando media vuelta para encarar otra vez la puerta, que ahora parecía un muro infranqueable, inexorable e imposible.

Jadeó de dolor, en el centro de su mano, un liquido escarlata comenzaba a brotar perniciosamente en su piel crispada, atrapada entre los filos plateados del arma.

-" ¡Sakura! ¡Abre o derrumbo la maldita puerta!"- Su hermano gritó fuertemente, fustigando la puerta con desesperación, la manija de la puerta moviéndose impetuosamente.

Una voz femenina se hizo paso en el aire sofocado, calmando al joven, que lagrimas furtivas caían descocadamente en sus mejillas.

La luz artificial daba destellos tenues, brillando contra la niña, que seguía sentada sobre el suelo, su mano desangrándose y en el otro lado de la habitación, su familia llamando por ella.

_-"...es solo una niña, no creo que haga algo...estúpido, no hay que sobre actuar"- _Espeto la voz femenina por lo bajo.

_-"... ¿Es solo una niña? ¡Es solo una niña! ¡Mujer! ¡Por dios, tiene 10 años y esta allí, sola con una arma!"- _Exploto otra voz, vehemente, mientras daba otra patada contundente contra la puerta de castaña.

Las voces continuaron discutiendo inútilmente...

Sus cabellos castaños claros, asemejados al color de la miel, sus manos níveas, sus movimientos fatuos, su tez fino, su cara pueril y sus ojos verdes, se estremecieron al escuchar la ultima parte.

¿Un arma?

Había escuchado discursos sobre las armas, había recitado juramentos, había hecho párrafos sobre el tema, sin embargo, se sintió en ambivalencia, corrompida.

¿Un arma? Las armas eran pistolas, eran bombas nucleares, atentados suicidas...un cuchillo no lo era.

Aunque, su vestido colegial estaba ceñido de sangre, sus manos escarlatas y un caridelantero dolor la trastocaba.

Pero, la luz aun brillaba en el firmamento de la habitación. Una polilla curiosa se acerca embelesado hacia la obscuración.

Sin previo aviso, aprovechando la coyuntura del silencio, la puerta castaña se abre de un solo, siluetas acercándose al umbral, trastabillando hacia la niña.

Alguien toma aire en usgo, desciende su mano hacia su boca y una palabra funesta escapa de sus labios.

Nadie se mueve de su lugar, todos solo observan, curiosos, asqueados, trastornados y avasallados, hasta que alguien se desploma en los brazos de otra persona y llora por su hija y entre las lagrimas enternecedoras, llora por su mujer.

Su hermano, en sus años de adolescencia, da un paso inseguro, acercándose lentamente hacia la niña, sentada en la habitación muda, sus pasos dando un eco fúnebre.

-"Sakura..."- En un siseo esboza su aliento frió.

La niña de cabellos castaños, levanta la vista del metal hacia las miradas renuentes de sus allegados.

Parpadea rápidamente, como si sus cavilaciones se segregaran de sus desvaríos y comprendiera lo que estaba pasando.

-"Ella esta muerta, ¿no?"- Espeto instantáneamente, en voz rauca, sus ojos en obscuración.

Alguien asintió..

La polilla cayo al suelo, sin vida alguna.

-"Moshi Moshi, habla a la cede del OSMM en Tomoeda, ...shoo shoo o-machi kudasai"- Comunico la recepcionistas, Naoki, mientras rozaba uno de los botones y transfería la llamada a uno de los empleados del hospital.

Expiro cansadamente, apartando algunos cabellos rebeldes que obstruían su vista. Sus lentes reflejaban la pantalla de la computadora, el itinerario general del hospital, después de dos días de trabajo extremo, ese era el resultado.

Naoki maldijo en silencio, antes de teclear algunas palabras rápidamente y mirar con ojos esperanzados el reloj que colgaba en la recepción.

El reloj dio un imperceptible tic, iniciando el siguiente minuto, marcando las doce la tarde.

El artefacto del tiempo siguió su rutinaria rotación, mientras su sonido monótono era escondido por los sonidos del hospital. Una combinación de tecleos frenéticos, pasos rápidos, respiraciones agitadas, gritos delirantes, el sonar del teléfono y alguna platica insensata, además de alguna sinfonía de Bach como fondo, completando el conjunto de sonidos que transitaban por el aire.

El minuto transitó por el día perezosamente, pero su ejecución fue rápida, doce y una.

Naoki esbozo una sonrisa contenta, antes de sacar de una bolsa marrón, su refacción casera.

Los pasos en los pasillos se volvieron bulliciosos y perceptibles, mientras los doctores tomaban esos pocos minutos para recuperar las fuerzas y darse el lujo de comer un pequeño piscolabis, antes de seguir luchando con los inestables.

La recepcionista frotó sus manos en anticipación de un buen bocadillo, antes da abrir la boca y ...

-" Suminasen, Naoki-san,"- Dijo, reconociendo a la recepcionista-"Demo, Akisuki-san ofisu eno ikikata o oshiete kudasai ."-

Naoki cerro la boca lentamente, parpadeando confusamente, antes de sonreír contentamente y reconocer a la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

-" ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo apareciste de la nada? ¡Casi me matas del susto!"- Le amonesto falsamente, sonriendo alegremente y sus ojos brillando divertidamente.

La naturalidad entre las dos era casi tangible. Se conocían desde el primer día que la joven, antes niña, había llegado acaparrando la mano de su padre, temerosa, para su primera sesión.

Sakura le regreso la sonrisa, esbozándola tenuemente sobre su bronceada piel. Antes de responderle vagamente, iniciando una platica lacónica social.

Naoki tanteo a la joven, Sakura, parecía ser una chica de belleza etérea y cándida, casi irreal, como si los años hubieran pasado sin que su cara se inmutara. Seguía teniendo ojos crispados y estremecidos verdes, manos endebles, cabellos cortos y acento suave. Su uniforme de la preparatoria escondía sus curvas, que al igual que su cara, estaban en su rumbo a desarrollarse. Aun con sus fallas, seguía siendo una chica bonita, agradable y sensible. Naoki sonrió, notando las manos bronceadas y rosadas de Sakura que sostenía su mochila con fuerza.

-"...relájate, Sakura, Akisuki-san es bastante agradable, me invito a un trago ayer..."-Comento la recepcionista, levantado el teléfono cerca de su oído, marcando algún numero.-"Akisuki-san, Kinomoto-chan, ya esta aquí... hai, hai..."-

Naoki, colgó, antes de teclear algo en la computadora y encarar a Sakura otra vez.-"Me invito a un trago, y fue muy amable conmigo, estuvimos hablando por un rato, hasta que encontró a un hombre, y tu sabes, que una cosa lleva a la otra y me dejo sola en el bar..."- Siseo de una vez, segregando su aliento rápidamente, luego sonrió.-"Pero por lo demás, es muy compresible."-

-"Hontoo desu ka"- Pregunto Sakura, su cara solemne permutada a una curiosa y nerviosa.

-"Eh...si. Vamos, no te preocupes...es la oficina 97, apúrate, que te ha estado esperando desde hace mucho..."- Movió su mano en un ademán, señalándole una de las escaleras de marfil, sonriendo engatusadoramente.

Kinomoto asintió levemente, antes de despedirse de la recepcionista y encaminarse hacia las escaleras.

Naoki observo la silueta de Sakura desaparecerse, acercándose hasta él limite que le permitía el estante ver. La figura endeble de Sakura desapareciendo en la sombra de las paredes que rodeaban las escaleras.

_Pobre, chica, desde muy joven ha tenido que venir a este lugar...Pensó Naoki dando una gran mordida a su aperitivo._

La expresión de Naoki, antes alegre permutó a una seria.

En donde, todo esta mal...

Fue la ultima cavilación profunda de Naoki, antes que el teléfono volviera a sonar, interrumpiendo su comida y pensamientos.

_...la oficina 97..._

Volvió a repetirse mentalmente, discerniendo algunas de las oficinas numerales que pasaba. Reconoció la de su hermano, la cual se encontraba inexorable, cerrada fuertemente. Volvió su mirada al suelo, la superficie alabastra brillando fuertemente, a causa de la luz artificial, de las lámparas en el techo, blancas.

Entonces se sintió fuera de lugar...

Sus pasos se estremecieron en vaivén, comenzó a sentirse insegura, el aire comenzó a sofocarla lentamente. Expiro rápidamente.

_...La oficina 97..._

Detuvo sus pasos, su respiración calmada y sosegada. Sus manos porfiadas sobre su mochila.

Siguió ambulando en los pasillos del hospital... Sus ojos aun en el suelo, viendo como el suelo mimetizaba sus movimientos.

-"¡Esta bien!"- Se escucho un alarido obstinado, seguido por trancazos fuertes y pasos trastabillados.

Sakura levanto su tez, reconociendo la figura masculina que caminaba sin avistar por donde ambulaba y maldiciendo en silencio, con puños fuertes.

-" ¿Eriol?"- Murmuró la joven.

El joven, que había estado viendo el suelo desapaciblemente, nesciente a la joven que se aproximaba a él, levanto la vista y encaro a su amiga.

Los dos detuvieron sus caminatas, percibiéndose y reconociendo al otro.

El joven trato de sonreír nerviosamente, antes de darle un ademán de despedida y pasar al lado de ella, murmurando maldiciones y palabras aviesas.

Sakura parpadeo con viveza, reconociendo la puerta por la que su amigo había salido tan acuciosamente. La puerta 97.

Trago saliva, rápidamente.

_-"...que coincidencia, mi tía trabaja en ese hospital"- _Le había dicho el joven, expirando humo y moviendo su cigarrillo vehementemente, en una de sus platicas lacónicas.

Kinomoto dio un paso mas, dio media vuelta y encaro la oficina con la puerta abierta y una mujer extenuada frotándose la frente, sus ojos cerrados.

La joven dio un paso, adentrándose a la oficina femenina y barroca, en donde la única luz que brillaba era la del sol, que entraba con todo resplandor a la oficina.

-"Suminase...Akisuki-san..."-Tamborileo la joven suavemente, escrutando la oficina curiosamente. Los estantes llenos de libros y adornos, las paredes ceñidas por adornos y diplomas reconocibles y un escritorio en un desbarajuste de papeles, adornos y una lata de soda, todo pintado por el resplandor incauto del sol.

La doctora abrió sus ojos rubís, encarando a la hija de su colega. Sus ojos antes austeros, suscitados por la insolencia de su sobrino esotérico, cambiaron a unos metódicos, atisbando a la joven silenciosamente.

Parecía ser una joven como de la edad de su sobrino, una simple colegiala impúber, endeble, femenina y confundida. Tenia cabellos cortos castaños, piel rosada, bronceada, no pálida, y unos ojos encantadores, parecidos al jade. Su semblante estaba confundido, casi vació e inmutable, que al igual que la doctora, hacia sus observaciones.

Sakura trato de sonreír cuando la doctora le sonrió agradablemente.

_... Akisuki-san es bastante agradable..._

Recordó las palabras de Naoki, aproximándose al escritorio de la mujer de cabellos marrón y ojos rubís. La mujer tenia una sonrisa esbozada en su semblante fino, cabellos rebeldes acaparrando su tez, labios descocados, ojos brillantes y piel pálida.

La joven hizo una reverencia, casi absurda, antes de decirle su nombre a la doctora y sentarse en los asientos carmesíes mullidos de la doctora, expectante.

Akisuki-san, asintió, antes de teclear en la computadora, el nombre de la hermana de Kinomoto-san, sus ojos brillaron, mimetizando la imagen de información respeto a la joven, que la pantalla de la computadora manifestaba.

_...Sakura Kinomoto..._

Paso sus ojos metódicos rápidamente por la información de rutina, para concertarse en el compendio de la vida en general de ó con estas sesiones, desde los diez años, cuando su madre murió de...

Sakura observo como los ojos de Akisuki-san se ensanchaban en sorpresa.

_Típico..._

La doctora dio un suspiro, antes de encarar a la joven.

-"Sakura, ¿no?"- Pregunto tontamente Akisuki, tragando saliva desabridamente.

¿Acaso no te lo dije?

La joven asintió. –"Hai"-

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre las dos.

Nakuru suspiro rápidamente. En el contrato no decía nada de esto...pero no le pudo decir no a esos ojos cafés llenos de obsecración ni a esa voz masculina que acarreaba un estremecimiento a su ser.

_-"Por favor, Akisuki-san, hazme este favor y prometo que te ayudare en lo que sea."-_ El castaño sonreía esperanzado, sus manos en forma de suplica y sus ojos mansos.

Una mujer como Nakuru no podía ser infranqueable a algo así. Especialmente si se trataba del inmutable y elusivo de Touya Kinomoto. Especialmente si se trataba del comprometido de Touya.

Nakuru hizo una mueca de renuencia al pensar en la fatua pelirroja, prometida de su amor no-reciproco.

_Kuso_

-"Akisuki-san..."- El pequeño murmuró atiplado la saco de su ensimismamiento, los ojos rubís parpadearon rápidamente, recobrando su enfoque sobre la chica.

Nakuru miro a su alrededor, en vaivén, tratando de evitar la mirada solemne esmeralda. Sus manos molestándose entre si y sus pies oscilando.

-"Y...um... ¿De qué quieres hablar, Sakura?"- Pregunto nerviosamente Nakuru, golpeándose mentalmente.

-"No lo sé, ¿de qué quiere hablar usted, Akisuki-san?"- Respondió oxidadamente Sakura, sonriendo tenuemente.

La sonrisa de Nakuru se proliferó, mientras una minuciosa reminiscencia reaparecía en su mente.

_Se parece mucho a ella..._

-" Sabes, me recuerdas a mi paciente principal..."- Le contesto Nakuru, sonriendo agradablemente, sus ojos rubís entrecerrados.

La joven levantó una ceja, inquisidoramente, mientras tanteaba a la doctora, que buscaba entre el caos de papeleo de su escritorio un lápiz.

_...Sabes, me recuerdas a mi paciente principal..._

_¿A que se refiere?_

-"...Aquí esta."- le mostró el lápiz, victoriosamente. –"Ahora, Sakura háblame sobre lo que paso hoy en el colegio..."-

-" ¿Estas lista, Akisuki-san? Porque siempre podíamos cambiar el día de la sesión... Reaccionaste muy mal el otro día."- Nakuru transito sus ojos hacia su derecha, para mandarle una mirada venenosa a Touya, que sonreía engatusadoramente.

-" Hai..."- Respondió tenuemente, repudiando la mirada divertida de su colega.

Enfoco su vista en la puerta invisible con la escritura División A-12, que la mimetizaba a ella, Naoko, la enfermera principal de Tomoyo y a su compañero de trabajo.

Suspiro largamente, sosteniendo la carpeta marrón fuertemente contra su pecho y agitando un lápiz entre sus dedos.

Una cámara negra que colgaba en la esquina de la pared, volteó su entorno para los viandantes, antes que la puerta se abriera.

La habitación seguía siendo la misma que hace dos días, alabastra, artificial, el pasillo vasto, el estante del ruso, los asientos, alguna planta para decoración y el aire frió, que al igual que todo lo que estaba allí, artificial. Lo único que la diversificaba de ese día, era que ahora había otras personas estables en la división.

Touya, Nakuru y Naoko entraron a la división, haciendo una reverencia y dando un saludo al ruso y permutando palabras lacónicas con otros.

Nakuru miro a Naoko, la cual le asintió afirmativamente y transitaron hacia la puerta 135.

Naoko abrió la puerta en un ritual gastado y rutinario, mientras en su otra mano sostenía un botiquín de agujas y fármacos.

_Esta gente..._

La puerta de metal se abrió pesadamente, exteriorizando el suplicio alabastro y a la joven esotérica, que estaba sentada en medio de la habitación, expectante.

Sus ojos amestia se estremecieron al ver a la doctora, por un instante, antes de permutarse para hacerse zafios, como era natural en ella.

Nakuru dudo un momento en entrar, viendo en vaivén a su alrededor, la silueta de Naoko ya estaba adentro del suplicio mullido, dudo hasta que un empellón leve, departe de su colega descocado, la obligo a entrar en el suplicio.

Un sonido fuerte, le notifica que la puerta se había cerrado, como si estuvieran zahiriéndola, la habían encerrado en el suplicio.

Trago saliva acuciosamente.

Tanteo la habitación cautelosamente, en una de las esquinas, Naoko preparaba los fármacos, las paredes blancas nimbaban y la confundía y en medio de ese castigo tangible, estaba Tomoyo, viéndola perniciosamente.

_¿Qué quiere conmigo?_

Volvió a tragar saliva.

Miro hacia atrás, la puerta de metal irrisoriamente acolchonada con material esponjoso y suave.

_Rayos..._

-"Akisuki-san... ¿Esta usted bien?"- Nakuru dio media vuelta, miro inquisidoramente a Naoko, la cual seguía absorta en su labor. Su mirada rubí transitó por la habitación hasta recaer a la joven homicida.

-"Hai... ¿Y, usted, esta usted bien?"- Nakuru se agacho a la altura de Tomoyo, atisbando tímidamente a la joven.

La ametista se estremeció momentáneamente, sus ojos indómitos, perturbados y sus labios oscilando en su semblante, sus manos apretaban las texturas de su traje blanco y sus dedos se movían impetuosamente.

Tomoyo agarro aire.

Movió su cabeza. –"No..."- Murmuró por lo bajo.

-"Naze desu ka"- La doctora comenzó a escribir notas en su cuaderno, mientras una sonrisa victoriosa se formaba en su semblante.

La joven expiró largamente, sus ojos patibularios en vaivén, observando su alrededor, tal como si fuera la primera vez.

Su respuesta fue rápida, casi imperceptible, pero Nakuru detuvo sus notas y observo a la niña.

-"Existir no es tan malo...sabes..."-

Tomoyo movió su cabeza en desaprobación, su atisbar en el suelo.

-"Solo cuando uno esta bien..."-

-"Es por eso que esta aquí, es por eso que yo estoy aquí, para que tu estés bien."- Naoko dio media vuelta, la aguja llena de fármaco.

-" ¿Realmente piensas eso?- Continuo Tomoyo la platica, su voz suave.

No esta como la vez pasada...violenta...

Nakuru pensó lentamente, -"Si...así es."-

-"¿Y como piensas hacer eso?"-

-"No lo sé aun, pero pienso hacerte alguien estable, bien."- Nakuru espeto tenuemente.

Tomoyo levanto la mirada, sus ojos en obscuración confundidos, levantando una ceja inquisidora.

-" ¿Estable?"-

-"Bien."

-"¿Y tu lo estas? ¿Realmente lo estas?"-

Nakuru detuvo su escritura de nuevo, levantando la vista.

¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

_-"¿Acaso no soy yo la doctora? Debo estar estable para estar aquí, Daidouji-san"-_

Tomoyo volvió a mover la cabeza, desaprobando la respuesta. Naoko levantaba la manga de la joven, preparando el brazo para la incursión.

-"Es eso lo que te hace estable, ser doctora, ser la que observa, ser la que depende de otros para tener razón, ser la que mira...no entiendo tu verdad..."-

Naoko inserto el fármaco en la sangre de la joven.

Nakuru abrió la boca en vaivén, sin palabras efables que dar por ese instante...cerro la boca y respondió la pregunta

-"No...supongo que no, demo para ti ¿qué es estar estable?"- Nakuru repudio la mirada amestia.

-"Es creer, es ser."-

Nakuru la miro confundida, la aguja insertada dejando la piel roja.

-¿Nani?-

-"Tu dependes de otros para saber que estas en lo correcto, esa es tu conciencia, pero yo, yo no necesito de tu conciencia para estar bien..."-

-" ¿Entonces, tu que eres, estable o inestable, de acuerdo a tu manera de pensar? "- Preguntó rápidamente Nakuru, tratando de evitar que su mente se infectara con las palabras de la joven afrentosa.

Tomoyo sonrió, la aguja había dejado su cuerpo, Naoko estaba de nuevo en la esquina y en su sangre, los fármacos se dilataban en sus venas.

-"Solo soy...solo estoy aquí, existiendo"-

Las palabras suscitaron al silencio mudo.

Acto II termina.&&&&&&&

Dedicado a Tiff...

N/A: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Mi primer N/A! -...um...erm...

Primero lo primero: Lo siento, a los que leen esta historia, por no haber actualizado rápidamente, pero por contratiempos y problemas, se me ha impedido continuar con esta historia en un rumbo normal y saludable, por lo tanto...Gomen nasai.

Intermedio: Este capitulo comenzó a escribirse cuando termine mi otro fic( el cual, extrañamente, fue aprobado por las personas) por lo tanto, en mi opinión, es distinto al primero, referente a la forma de escritura, por lo tanto...um...acéptenlo. (Ahhh! como pudo mi otro fic ser mas alabado que esta obra maestra!)

Ultimo: Mi nuevo moto es: (Ver parte final)

Glosario o...no se como se llama a esto:

_La conciencia, así, hace a todos cobardes _

_y, así, el natural color de la resolución _

_se desvanece en tenues sombras del pensamiento; : _Tomado de la escritura de William Shakespeare, del monologo de Hamlet.

Demo: Pero.

Demo, Akisuki-san ofisu eno ikikata o oshiete kudasai: Pero, me puede dirigir en donde esta la oficina de Akisuki-san.

Suminasen: Disculpe (Llamando atención)

Moshi Moshi,...shoo shoo o-machi kudasai :Hola (Hablando por teléfono)...en un momento.

OSMM: (Palabra inventada mía): Organización para la Salud Mental mundial. (Si alguien sabe cual es la verdadera organización, por favor, decirme)

hai, hai: Si, si

Kuso: um...una palabra que significa...erm, como una maldición.

Naze desu ka: **Why is that?**, creo que la traducción seria...um...y eso porque, o porque.

Nani: ¿Que?


	3. Vertigo

Mentalmente Accesible

Acto III: Vértigo.

_La verdadera locura quizá no sea otra cosa que la sabiduría misma que, cansada de descubrir las vergüenzas del mundo, ha tomado la resolución de volverse loca._

_Es creer, es ser_

-" ¡_Sayoonara,_ Shaoran-kun!"-

Ya era tarde y en las afueras de los suburbios surrealistas del Japón, el sol desaparecía cordialmente del firmamento. El panorama urbano era trazado por rayos dorados, carmesíes y granates, que adornaban a la ciudad de pinceladas renacentistas. Nubes albas elevándose letárgicamente sobre el empíreo flamante, pronunciando la ejecución del sol y la bienvenida de las sombras de la noche.

-" Sayoonara, Miyako-chan…"- Pronunció con alternación, sonriendo gentilmente. La chica, sonrió al sentir sus mejillas sonrojándose, antes de hacer una reverencia pusilánime y aproximarse avivadamente donde su compañera. Pudo tantear con ecuanimidad como la chica le susurraba algo en el oído de su allegada, antes que las dos esbozaran una sonrisa descocada.

Suspiró.

En medio de un desbarajuste juvenil, Shaoran se mantuvo en inercia, saludando engatusadoramente, dando palabras lacónicas y escuchando con cierto usgo los cuchicheos que circundaba por el pasillo de los casilleros. La volubilidad excesiva entre los compañeros, las bromas, las impúberes risas, los despidos exagerados, las invitaciones y el pláceme entre sí, dando a fin un día tedioso de clases y comenzando un fin de semana llena de promesas fracturadas.

El ambarino acechó por ultima vez el paraje adolescente, antes de suspirar derrotado y acomodar su mochila sobre su hombro. _Ni siquiera esta aquí…_

Abruptamente, alguien colgó su brazo, circundando el cuello de Shaoran, segregándole de su rumiar. Confundido y algo iracundo, atisbo a su lado, encontrando a un complacido Yamazaki, expirando fuertemente contra su camisa del equipo de fútbol.

-" ¡Hey Shaoran!, ¿Cómo estas?"- Inquirió el adolescente mendaz, desordenando los cabellos del ambarino.

Shaoran exhalo frustrado, antes de sonreír amigablemente, contrariando los sentimientos y pensamientos lóbregos que se arraigaban en su mente.

-" ¡Hey Yamazaki-kun!"- Replicó el chino, retirando el brazo de su amigo de su cuello dinámicamente.

Yamazaki sonrió, comenzando a caminar en el pasillo, pero al no sentir la sombra extrovertida del ambarino, volteo con celeridad. –" Um…Shaoran, no querrás quedarte como un idiota parado allí… ¿No?"- Mofó con las ultimas palabras antes de observar como los orbes cobrizos de Shaoran se fijaban en cierto punto lejano, persiguiendo la mirada, el husmeador adolescente encontró el objeto de atisbar de Shaoran.

_Sakura-chan…_

-"Ni lo intentes Shaoran, ella solo te va a…"- Sin embargo cuando menos lo supo Yamazaki, su consejo fue interrumpido por la translación de Shaoran al aproximarse donde la chica. Encorvó sus labios risiblemente, observando de lejos como Shaoran aprovechaba ese momento para persuadir a la chica.

-"_Konichiwa, _Kinomoto-san."- Gesticuló perturbadamente, sonriendo bobamente a la chica de ojos esmeralda. La joven le sonrió con desasimiento, antes de concentrar su mirada en la combinación de su casillero. _32 a la derecha, 12 a la izquierda y 25 a la izquierda plock ._

Sacando su libro de matemáticas lóbregamente, suspiro ante la expectativa del joven que se había posado a su lado. _¿Qué demonios quieres?_. Moviendo sus cabellos, miro de reojo al chino, que movía sus pies nerviosamente y oscilaba sus manos en un juego personal y le inquirió hispidamente–"¿Qué se te ofrece? Li-san."-

Recolectando las emociones de extrovertida alegría que le caracterizaba, le respondió que si le podía prestar las notas de ciencias. La castaña trató de sonreír, ocultando con celeridad cuando sintió la vista de Shaoran ensancharse al mirar la abertura en su muñeca. –" Aquí ten, ¿Se te ofrece algo mas?"-

"-No, no…_Arigatoo_ Kinomoto-san"- Tamborileo el chino, antes de sonreír desalentado y ver con cierta melancólica como la chica cerraba con fuerza su casillero. Su tez pálida insolente y sus ojos obstruidos por su cabellera femenina. Introduciendo su libro, dio media vuelta encarnando al chino.

-"_ Sayoonara,_ Li-san"-

-"Sayoonara, Kinomoto-san"- _Rayos._

La joven dio una reverencia indolente, antes de aproximarse hacia los portones de salida de la preparatoria.

_Rayos…_

Yamazaki carcajeo socarronamente al escuchar el puño del chino embistiendo sobre un casillero, causando algunas miradas pávidas sobre Shaoran.

-"No se preocupen señoritas"- Le sonrió al grupo de chicas ofuscadas,-" Su príncipe azul solo esta algo malhumorado…"- Guiñándoles, las chicas lo miraron enojadas antes de salir algo trastabilladas hacia la salida.

-"Vamos, amigo, como dicen, siempre hay más en el corral que es el mundo…o algo por el estilo, nunca le he puesto atención realmente a los dichos…"- Se rasco la cabeza, posando un hombro sobre el ambarino que miraba al suelo con mirada ofuscada. – Y agrego, -"Además…ustedes dos son muy diferentes…no…están destinados…"-

Shaoran ensancho sus ojos en sorpresa. _¿No destinados?_ –" ¿A que te refieres?"- Recolecto las fuerzas para no preguntarle raudamente a Yamazaki. Una costumbre contundente que había logrado perfeccionar durante los años, sonreír con los puños fuertes, reír con la frente gacha, morir y renacer sin que nadie percibiera su muerte.

-"Es solo que…"- Yamazaki comenzó, tratando de sacar las palabras correctas.-" Tú eres divertido, todo feliz, el héroe de todos, popular y todas esas cosas mientras que…"- Y agrego en un susurro.-"Ella no es así…"-

_¿Es eso todo lo que soy? _¿El estío en una tormenta? ¿El héroe de todos? _¡El estúpido que siempre sonreirá ya que todo esta bien!_ La vehemencia de sus pensamientos asombró a Shaoran, contrayéndolo de su idiosincrasia extrovertida por un momento. Esta pequeña realización comenzó a plagarle con ímpetu, mientras apretaba mas su puño aun con el metal plateado del casillero. Sin embargo al escuchar él murmuró de Yamazaki, _¿Shaoran-kun?,_ aflojó su extremidad, antes de voltear sonriendo hacia Yamazaki.

-" ¿Hai, Yamazaki?"-

-"…Oye Shaoran, ¿piensas ir a la fiesta de Naoko?" Escucho la voz de Yamazaki inquirirle lentamente. El adolescente mendaz le sonreía recíprocamente, dando por fuera la conversación anterior.

Shaoran observo los ojos oscuros de Yamazaki llenos de imprevisión sincera. Shaoran suspiro en ambivalencia. No sabia con claridad si queria dejar en Yamazaki el pensamiento que él desistiría en Sakura o confrontarlo y dejarse llevar por la nequicia nata que se promulgaba en su ser. Frustración, pasión, desaliento…todos eludidos por el temor a las palabras de los demás. _¿Pero realmente quiero que ellos sepan como soy?_

Se encontró sacudiendo su cabeza en negación. –"No…"- La mirada de Yamazaki se abrió en una concusión. –"Le prometí a Akisuki-san visitarla en su trabajo…"-Segrego rápidamente Shaoran, acercándose hacia su casillero.

-" ¿Te refieres a la tía de Eriol?"- El moreno pregunto persiguiendo al ambarino. –" ¿La que tenia buenas curvas y era una bebe sensual…?"- Termino, recordando la mujer bonita con la cual había aparecido Eriol en una de las reuniones de padres.

Le había preguntado quien era esa mujer la cual no era obviamente su madre y él les respondió su tía y lo dejo así.

-"Hai…"- Replico lacónicamente, despabilándose algo ofendido por hablar así de su amiga, pero solo asintió algo aturdido. Abriendo su casillero suspiró, aun sintiendo el espirar fuerte de Yamazaki. ¿Quería realmente presentarse como realmente era? ¿Deseaba ser escuchado por las personas y saber que no era realmente ese chico fuerte?

_No_, se respondió, talvez queria ser escuchado, talvez queria que todos le preguntaba como estaba antes de asumir que estaba bien, sin embargo algo lo atemorizaba.

_-"¿Que es lo que tanto le temes?"-_ Le había preguntado una vez Eriol. Y no había encontrado respuesta.

¿Las expectaciones de los demás? ¿Cómo reaccionarían al saber que no era esa persona popular que todos deseaban? Realmente no lo sabia.

Shaoran suspiró interceptando su casillero, antes de encarar a Yamazaki-kun con una sonrisa macilenta. –"Supongo…que nos vemos hasta el lunes, ¿No, Yamazaki?"- Gesticulo, encorvando sus labios afablemente, al sentir el atisbar de Yamazaki.

Yamazaki lo escruto con escrúpulo, algo en la curvatura de los labios de Shaoran parecía estar algo…forzado, pero por el otro lado, sabia que cuestionar a Shaoran seria como ejecutar un salto mortal. Él lo sabia, conocía las facetas de las corvaduras de Shaoran, no obstante, dejaba al héroe caído seguir cayendo mas en esa falsedad. Pero justificaba sus actos, preguntándose quien era él para juzgar las cuestiones de los demás.

Pero aun…todo parecía ser demasiado…

-"Bueno…"- Percibió una voz masculina, lo que saco a Yamazaki de su abstracción. Parpadeando, Yamazaki pudo ver con cierta aprehensión como el cuerpo de Shaoran desaparecía con tanda.

-" ¡Hey! ¡Espera!"- Tamborileo con intensidad, interponiéndose entre la puerta y Shaoran.

-"Yamazaki-kun…"-

Yamazaki trago con celeridad, sintiéndose hipnotizado por esas retinas ambarinas.

-"Si terminas lo que vayas hacer con ella, talvez puedas ir a la fiesta…es en la casa de Miyako…"- Segrego rápidamente Yamazaki, recibiendo por respuesta un asentamiento.

-"Si…supongo…"- Shaoran se despido, pasando al lado del chico. Yamazaki suspiro en confusamente, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Aquellos ojos, que por un momento habían brillado sin vida, Yamazaki concordó, que lo habían perturbado.

_Shaoran-kun…_

Indagando en sus bolsillos por consuelo y desviándose de la realidad, Shaoran comenzó a ambular por la acera, antes de despedirse de las personas que pasaban a su lado, ensalzándolo, cortejándolo y resabiándolo. Y estando allí, en esa multitud palpitante de viandantes y amigos. Se volvió a preguntar que era lo que tanto le tenia miedo.

Y realizo insidiosamente, que no era tanto las personas.

_¿Acaso le temo…?_

Se mantuvo en inercia, suspendiendo su caminar.

_¿Lo que puedo ser yo…lo que puedo creer?_

_Tu dependes de otros para saber que estas en lo correcto, esa es tu conciencia, pero yo, yo no necesito de tu conciencia para estar bien…_

Gotas de agua descendían del empíreo, cayendo lentamente sobre las calles de una tarde de solsticio de Tomoeda. Los comercios ceñidos por la lluvia, brillaban con cierta candidez, mientras en las calles se podían escuchar cuchicheos divertidos entre adolescentes, ancianas que sacaban sus sillas para platicar bajo el manto de lluvia, resguardadas por las extensiones de techo de sus casas, amantes jóvenes abrazados bajo una sombrilla de colores vividos y más de algún comerciante viendo con melancolía el cielo. La ciudad parecía en inercia, como si la lluvia detuviera el trabajo y dejara que las gotas cristalinas llenaran las aceras y calles, las cuales salpicaban cuando algún automóvil pasaba, de agua, todo parecía dilatarse en espera por el sol. Los pequeños charcos mimetizaban luces borrosas y más de algún paso mal dado, ocasionaban el charco diluirse en el concreto.

Nakuru suspiro con desgano, al mirar parte de su falda con manchas de agua adheridas y miro bajo sus zapatos un pequeño charco de agua. Maldijo en silencio, antes de divisar las palabras neon que mimetizaba el pequeño pozo de agua. Esbozo una sonrisa al leer con facilidad los caracteres japoneses que decían con claridad _yakkyoku_. Volteo su cabeza para mirar el escaparate del comercio con las grafías concordando con la conjetura de Nakuru.

Un tintineo proveniente de la campanilla que colgaba en la puerta, anunció su entrada.

El dueño levantó una ceja, viendo a su nueva cliente entrar con hesitación, quitándose sus guantes y acomodando su bufanda. Suspirando le entrego algunos billetes de yenes y enseñándole una bolsa marrón a la anciana que atendía, que al parecer su vida dependía de Prozac.

–" Espero que con estas.."- Palpitó la bolsa, -"pueda curarse pronto"- termino con una sonrisa socarrona.

La anciana raudamente le quito la bolsa, con indignación antes de arreglarse su bufanda, sacar su sombrilla y llamar con altivez a su nieto, un pequeñuelo de cabellos revueltos que miraba incesantemente las gotas de lluvia, que al ser llamado por su abuela se levanto con algo de temor. El dependiente río con burla al ver como la anciana de cabellos plateados, agarrando el hombro de su nieto obstinadamente, murmuraba con cierta animadversión las absurdidades de los adultos de hoy en día. Movió su cabeza en negación, Por mas que me maldiga, vendrá el próximo viernes pidiendo lo mismo…

-" ¡Siguiente!"- Vocifero el dependiente, contando los billetes de la anciana. La mujer de cabellos marrones miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que se refería a ella. Dio un vistazo a su reloj, 3:19, aun tengo tiempo para regresar a la casa, recoger a Shaoran y volver a donde…trago saliva…Tomoyo.

_Solo soy…solo estoy aquí, existiendo…_

Sacudió su cabeza y parándose frente al mostrador, instruyo al independiente las medicinas que queria, lo cual el hombre asintió, buscando detrás de él los fármacos que pedía.

Nakuru volvió a suspirar. Había ya pasado 1 semana desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez, 2 semanas desde que comenzó a trabajar en la cede y 13 días desde que tomoyo le hablo por primera vez y la cambio para siempre. Solo soy…solo estoy aquí, existiendo…

¿Cómo podía decir tal cosa? ¿Acaso solo miraba su vida como existir y estar allí, sin hacer nada?

_-"Sé que es una idea algo inapropiada, pero realmente no creo que hay lo que esta correcto e lo que esta incorrecto, solo creo en creencias fuertes."-_ Le había razonado la joven, días después de ese encuentro.

_-" ¿Pero, que paso con las experiencias, con hacer algo con tu vida, con creer que lo que uno hace son correctas…con todas esas cosas?"-_ Nakuru le había refutado.–"Tu solo aceptas que estas aquí, sin embargo tu no quieres hacer nada con esa existencia. ¿Acaso no extrañas la vida?"-

Y la niña se había quedado callada por primera vez.

Sin embargo, otro día, volviendo al mismo tema, con sus ojos amestias, ensanchándose en realización le contesto _–" Talvez tu creencia es 'correcta'. Vivir para conseguir experiencias, vivir para crecer, amar, seguir y volar. Sin embargo, nadie habla sobre las caídas, cuando tus alas son cortadas y cuando sangras que ni siquiera las palabras de consuelo sirven para algo. Dicen que las creencias te salvan, acudí a ellas, pero no entiendo el plan de seguir cayendo, de temer y de seguir lo correcto"-_ Tomo aire antes de concluir. _–"Talvez, es por eso, que quise matar mi vida y dejar de vivir y solo existir. Me había perdido y eso me repugnó y quise por un momento ver lo que la vida realmente significaba._

_-"Lo gracioso, es que me di cuenta, mientras insertaba mi navaja en sus pieles, que no significaba nada."-_

_-" ¡Pero eso no es correcto!"-_

_"- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? Solo has visto la vida en la perspectiva de lo gris, cuando nunca has visto lo que pasa cuando en la oscuridad o la belleza de la luz. ¿Cómo pueden decir lo que es lo correcto cuando han estado tan ofuscados para ver la luz o incluso la oscuridad?_

Y esa vez, Nakuru había quedado sin habla.

¿Había visto tanta maldad? ¿Había estado en situaciones tan horrendas? ¿Había encontrado la vida como algo inútil y sedado? Nakuru parpadeo. Talvez, solo se había cansado jugar en la ignorancia, talvez había visto su cara sucia y decidió dejarla. Talvez…solo había dejado de…estar mitigada.

No podía dejar de sentirse en incertidumbre si pensar que Tomoyo era alguien demasiada sabia o solo era otra demente con sus vesanias de frustrada.

-" Aquí tenga señorita, son…"- El independiente comenzó a balbucear, al ser interrumpido por varios billetes. Levanto la vista asombrado, ¿Qué le pasaba a esta? No obstante sonrió, acaparrando el dinero y entregándole una bolsa muy similar al de la anciana. –"Espero que vuelva pronto."- Trato de sonreír socarronamente, mientras tanteaba a la mujer, que su dulce sonrisa se había permutado a una cara de consternación. –"Y se mejore"- Agrego el dueño, causando una reversión en Nakuru, que volvió a sonreírle y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta se despidió del independiente.

La campanilla volvió a sonar, dando a entender que la mujer estaba afuera, el independiente pudo ver la figura pasar gracia a la visibilidad del escaparate. Sonrió. Recordando los gusto que tenia en las mujeres. Tenia bonitas figuras. Pensó con masculinidad, antes de ver entrar a otro cliente.

Había tocado el timbre 5 veces antes de darse por vencido y sentarse en los escalones de la residencia. La lluvia había cesado con el tiempo y en el perenne horizonte, se podía vislumbrar los rayos ataviados febriles colores y humedad fogosa. El clima con el paraje causaba un panorama barroco, de colores exagerados y acicaladora complicidad, sin embargo el joven, en vez de aferrarse y impregnarse del clima, se sintió fuera de lugar. Su tez estaba ceñida de una sonrisa vasta y vacía, ocultando su ya latente dolencia. Estaba confundido, por la tercera vez en su el día y no podía encontrar una respuesta positiva y fácil…o realista, si lo miraba de esa manera. Miro su mano, algo contraído en sus movimientos. Ensancho sus ojos en sorpresa al presenciar su mano tiritar lentamente.

_¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_

Cerro sus ojos pesadamente, dejando sus mechones castaños caer sobre su cara sutilmente, dándole la obscuración necesaria. Debí aceptar la invitación, meditó adentrándose en su abstracción, así nadie sospecharía. Aunque su otra parte se altivaba, dándose una palmada en la espalda, viendo que talvez todos se extrañarían en hesitación preguntándose por su amigo extravertido.

_¿Pero que pasaria después?_

¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estas bien? Les respondería sonriendo promiscuamente, tenia que visitar a alguien, en donde una amiga, estaba ocupado, estoy bien. Siempre lo estoy. Todos encorvarían sus labios, complacidos y lo dejarían en paz, mientras se adentraba en su calumnia de felicidad.

Excepto ella.

Y talvez por eso se sentía tan proclive a ella. Esos ojos llenos de insolencia, esa tez inerte y esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo ella daba, esa sonrisa llena de odio.

_-" Te sientes así, ya que ella te aborrece tanto como las personas te aman."-_

Era aquélla sinceridad descodada, la exoneración de sus actos, los movimientos ríspidos que hacia, que lograban arrobarlo. ¿Acaso queria esa honestidad que tanto carecía en su vida interpersonal? ¿Era esa dicha que tanto buscaba con desesperación? ¿ Era el reflejo de todo lo que deseaba Sakura, que se maravillaba al ver sus sueños rotos reflejados en ella?

Quiso negarlo, pero ella significaba mas que una atractiva chica con la cual queria besar hasta lo insaciable. Necesitaba tanto de esa niña para poder perpetuarse con su sainete, necesitaba esos ojos enojados que siempre lo encontraban al entrar a escena y actuar jocosamente, su donaire reluciendo. Esos labios que siempre encontraban las palabras correctas para devastarlo, desenmascararlo y apuntarle con el dedo, ¡eres tu!

Se había encontrado en ese estado masoquista al encontrar el atrayente roce de su desnudez espiritual con la oscuridad que reinaba en su corazón, mente y la frustración que encontraba al no poder gritar su apatía al mundo. Deseaba derrotar esa oscuridad, ser valiente y talvez-

_-" Mira lo que me ha hecho…He intentado todo pero es en vano, es inútil y el único recurso es la muerte"-_

-Llegar a tocar el empíreo.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre, por un momento pensó que era una de sus confusiones invocándolo, pero al levantar la vista y realizar que la voz era soprano, sonrió al ver a Nakuru.

-"_Konichiwa _Nakuru-san."- Balbuceó el Shaoran, levantándose precipitadamente de los escalones.

Nakuru sonrío afectuosamente, señalándole la puerta le preguntó, -" ¿No esta Eriol?"- comenzando a subir por los escalones y sacar sus llaves de su bolsillo.

-"No…eso creó, o no me quiere abrir…"- Escucho la repuesta del joven, que parecía estar algo frustrado. Insertó la llave, mientras sonreía al pensar en el _gaijin,_ un apodo algo hiriente, injurioso, que a ella le hacia gracia hacer bulla respecto su familia, que seguramente aun seguía resentido por la noche anterior. Talvez el hecho de que invitara a Shaoran a pasar un tiempo con ella, hacia que el introvertido inglés se sintiera algo desertado.

Sin embargo, él se lo buscó, negando vehemente la compañía de Nakuru, maldiciendo bajo su aliento, mientras buscaba la salsa de tomate en la mesa.

Era un, concordó Nakuru, un ermitaño deprimente, solitario y huraño.

-"Oye… ¿No quieres pasar para tomar algo de agua? Tengo que recoger algunas cosas antes que nos vayamos."- Comentó la mujer, sin mirar hacia atrás, empujando la puerta y siendo expuesta a él calor invernal de su casa y sombras tenues en los rincones de las paredes níveas.

Entro, dejando su abrigo en la percha y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Pudo escuchar los pasos inseguros de Shaoran persiguiéndola.

- "¿Olvidaste algo?"- Inquirió el adolescente, escrutando las acciones de Nakuru algo excesivas, que buscaba en los cajones de las repisas por papeles dejando caos a su alrededor.

-"Hai, al parecer, deje algunos archivos y ya que venia a recogerte, decidí ir por ellos…"- Le replico Nakuru, sacando recetas de comidas, como el sukiyaki o el favorito de Eriol, yakitori. Recordando a Eriol, Nakuru miro a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista del adolescente. –" ¡Eriol!"- Respingó fuertemente.

La elipsis incomoda que se trasladó sobre el aroma hogareño de la cocina, además de la cara de hesitación de Shaoran y algún meow molesto y fatigoso que provino de la sala, hizo en claro que Eriol, gaijin, no se encontraba en casa.

Después de un silencio incomodo, Shaoran miró al su alrededor, entrenzado en el pensamiento que esta gente guardaba archivos importantes en cajones de la cocina.

-" Es que, cuando en las mañanas, sacando los cubiertos o haciendo el desayuno, dejo las cosas desubicadas…"

-"Ah…"- Replico Shaoran a la explicación de Nakuru, recordando que la mujer, esto también agregaba al su sobrino, con sus excentricidades benevolentes, era mejor no confutarlas. De repente sintió un roce en su pie, bajo su vista ambarina y noto al gato que ronroneaba a lado de su pie. –" ¡Spinel!"- Se agacho para coger el gato entre sus brazos.

-"Oye Shaoran, hazme un favor, dale de comer a Spinel"- Shaoran volteo para atisbar Nakuru, pero se arrepintió al ver a la mujer sacando cada artilugio de los cajones.

Tanteando las repisas, bajo un gran bolsa de comida para gato, sirviéndola en un plato plateado metálico. Dejando las croquetas caer en el plato, mientras el gato con una pata descocada, trataba de atajar alguna, sus ojos ambarinos se embelesaron en la caída.

**Pero solo por un instante.**

-"Ya puedes comer"- Le murmuró al gato, atiplando su voz encantadoramente. El gato sonrió con complacencia, antes de mordisquear su comida. Asiendo la bolsa, la devolvió en su sitio.

_Rayos…_

Suspirando, descendió sus manos alzadas, antes de escuchar un alarido de emoción de parte de Nakuru. Volteo con cierta ansiedad, observando como Nakuru sostenía a lo alto un archivo que decía con letra negrita **'Project Habitat'**. Parpadeo con hesitación, tratando de comprender los caracteres de la lengua ingles.

-"Bueno…ya nos podemos ir…"- Dijo Nakuru, adelantándose. Shaoran miro la refrigeradora, pensando que no había tomado ni siquiera un vaso con agua. Apretó su abrigo, antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

La puerta principal dejaba entrar un poco de luz, mientras que trazaba pequeño rayos elegiacos hacia la casa. Shaoran sonrió. Le gustaba el sentimiento que daba el lugar. El sombrío aspecto, diluyéndose en los asientos de la sala, ciñendo los adornos peludos y mullidos de Nakuru y trazando las siluetas de las revistas o las latas de soda que de seguro Eriol había dejado allí. Anheló el aroma burgués y rústico, madera de roble, polvo y descuido.

En cierta manera, ese aspecto de la casa lo embelesaba. Había algo en la sinceridad del desorden de esa habitación que lo hacia sentirse…en lugar.

_¿Es esto lo que busco…? ¿Sinceridad?_

-"Vamonos…"- Escucho detrás de él, asintiendo, salió con desgano afuera. La ciudad aun seguía empapada de agua y escarcha cristalina, las nubes seguían igual de lóbregas y el febo miraba de reojo a la ciudad. Acomodo su mochila al escuchar una puerta cerrarse.

Comenzó a bajar los escalones cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Mirando sobre su hombro, miro con sorpresa la mano pálida de Nakuru.

-" Estoy seguro que Eriol debe estar en una tienda de música, tratando de encontrar música de ese grupo de rock pesado inglés." - Le comentó afectuosamente, sus retinas cafés indómitas, gentiles.

El chino asintió en silencio, bajando otro escalón, sintiendo aun la gravitación de la mano porfiada de Nakuru sobre su hombro.

-"Supongo…"- Reitero, -"Supongo que si…"- Replico, bajando otro escalón, dejando la mano de Nakuru fuera de su alcance. –"Um…Nakuru-san, ¿Por qué me invitaste a mí y no a Eriol?"- La pregunta salió de su boca, antes que él pudiera reflexionar si debía preguntar. Algo en las vicisitudes pasadas le habían enseñado que era mejor no cuestionar las excentricidades de Nakuru, al igual que la introversión de Eriol, ni darle mucha importancia y solo dejarse llevar por esas personas.

Nakuru levanto una ceja. Lo miro con sospecha. El joven caminaba con hombros bajos, su mirada en el suelo y la vista vacilante. Sonrió.

-" Porque, queria verte y pasar tiempo con mi compañero de bromas favorito…nada más."- Mintió rápidamente, bajando los escalones rápidamente.

_Porque, queria verte y pasar tiempo con mi compañero de bromas favorito…nada más._Shaoran comenzó a sospechar.

-" ¿Estas bien…?"- Escucho la voz de Nakuru y encarando a la mujer, que volteaba inquisidoramente, no supo que responderle.

_¿Realmente quieres saber?_

-" ¿Por- Porqué lo preguntas?"-Balbuceo fluctuantemente, mirando a sus pies moviéndose inquietamente.

Nakuru sonrió afablemente. –" Es que estas parado allí como tonto."- Mofo lentamente.

Shaoran suspiró, antes de aproximarse donde Nakuru.

-"Oye…entiendo que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo, hace mucho que no hablamos."- Comenzó Shaoran, atisbando a su amiga. –" Pero lo que no entiendo porque debemos socializar en un hospital para…um…dementes."- Concluye, ponderando las ultimas palabras.

Nakuru sonrió, guiñándole como cual niña tiene una travesura en su mente. –" Es que…"- Dio una pausa dramática. –"te quiero introducir a alguien."-

_Solo soy…solo estoy aquí, existiendo…_

-"Aquí ten…"- Dijo Naoki entregándole un gafete el cual decía su nombre y lo autorizaba como invitado. Shaoran trato de sonreírle a la mujer extrovertida, pegándose el gafete en su bolsillo de su camisa.

-" ¿Es eso realmente necesario?"- Naoki navego su mirada desde el ambarino y atisbo severamente a Nakuru. La mujer de una bata blanca de doctora, además de un botiquín, refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-" Bueno…si a alguien no se le hubiera ocurrido una idea tan estúpida…. ¡Por dios, estamos en la ciudad de Tomoeda! ¡Nada pasa aquí!"- Respingó Naoki, tirando miradas graves a Nakuru.

-" ¿Nada?"- La rubí suspiro cansadamente, antes de levantar una ceja desafiadora a Naoki. Naoki exhalo resignadamente. La norma se había aceptado al verse la semana pasada cuando el paciente Tsukishiro-san, había logrado engañar la seguridad, posando una de sus múltiples personalidades.

Viendo la escena, Shaoran miro su gafete. Li Shaoran. Su mente recurrió en pensamientos desagradables, algo como un demente memorizando su nombre y jurando por todas las cosas malas vengarse de él y luego buscarlo para hacerlo sufrir y luego…

-"Vamonos…"- Un roce leve en su hombro lo saco de sus escabrosos pensamientos antes de seguir los pasos de Nakuru.

Caminado rechinadamente hacia uno de los pasillos blancos, escucho detrás de él un sayoonara y un _ganbatte._

_¿Ganbatte? ¿Para que?_

Adentrándose mas en el pasillo, comenzó a sosegarse. El ritmo percusionista de sus pasos parecía darle cierta consistencia en su ser. Escucho como las eufonías de Nakuru mas las suyas creaban una melodía que contrastaba a la canción de Bach de fondo. La sinfonía de violines acentuaba la blancura de las paredes, al igual la falta de ventilación natural o incluso de persianas. Todo parecía muy…sedado.

Sintió cierta nostalgia elegiaca, en pensar que las personas vivían allí privadas de libertades.

_¿Vivir?_

Viéndolo diferentemente, como se le podía llamar eso vivir. Vivian en un estupor eviterno, sin ninguna salida de sus delirios y locuras, ambulando en paisajes de quimeras y salidas oscuras. O talvez, solo habían dejado de vivir en la realidad, viendo como astros en el cielo, con usgo la humanidad y se preguntaron que hacían allí. Observaron las vergüenzas del mundo y decidieron que era mejor alejarse de allí. Talvez se revelaron de las reglas de la humanidad y con un puño borracho alzado decidieron alejarse.

O talvez, solo aceptaron su existencia.

De la manera más brutal.

_He escuchado rumores que una niña millonaria le habían encontrado dos cadáveres debajo de su cama…_

E indagando mas en sus reminiscencias de rumores, podía recordar con exactitud el vocabulario vulgar y grotesco en como sus compañeros de clases daban detalles de los cadáveres trastornados, sangrientos y deformes, aquellas expresiones de usgo y fascinación mórbida.

El solo, a escuchar estas imputaciones, solo volteo su cabeza hacia la ventana y divagando sobre las nubes alabastras se preguntó que si las circunstancias hubieran sido las mismas talvez el mismo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

_¿Lo hubieras hecho, Shaoran?_

¿Hubiera probado su fuerza, hubiera detenido sus aclamaciones, hubiera detenido toda esta pesadilla matando a alguien brutalmente? No supo responder con precisión. Pero, si sabia, que sentía cierta envidia.

-" ¡Shaoran! Por acá."- Shaoran parpadeo confusamente, viendo a su alrededor, un pasillo sin fin y sin la figura de Nakuru-chan. –" Por acá"- y dando media vuelta se encontró la cara agradable de Nakuru, adentrándose a una puerta.

Persiguiendo a Nakuru, antes de enseñarle el gafete a los guardias y algunas palabras lacónicas intercambiadas por escoltas y Nakuru, entraron a otro tipo de paraje.

**Un tipo de jardín botánico…**

Las personas caminaban sin importancia sobre los jardines y los caminos de rocas puestas intencionalmente, como si ambularan por su propia sanidad. Los árboles olvidados, las plantas acribilladas por los insectos y el fuerte olor a medicamento que reinaba el aroma de la atmósfera de esa…

_¿Cárcel frondosa, prisión vegetal, suplicio verde….?_ Medito con ironía.

Volteo su cabeza hacia Nakuru viéndola inquisidoramente. Nakuru solo le dio un gesto amigable, antes de darle un ademán a que la persiguiera.

Nakuru parpadeo al sentir un calor ajeno, pero al ver que era Shaoran atemorizado, mientras miraba con ojos aniñados a las personas inestables, sonrió benevolente al chico, tranquilizándolo un poco.

-"No tienen tanta cordura Shaoran-kun, sin embargo no son estúpidos"-

El chico solo asintió, confundido por el tono de respecto que Nakuru le daba a estas personas, que pasaban a su alrededor, viéndolo curiosamente y señalándolo con el dedo acuciosamente, dementes.

Deteniéndose en cierto punto del jardín, verticalmente a los árboles botánicos que brotaba tristemente y a un charco artificial de agua sintetizada. Nakuru encaro a Shaoran, señalándole una parte del jardín.

Persiguiendo el dedo, se encontró atisbando a cierta chica de pelo corto oscuro. Estaba sentada, entrecruzada, mirando los el paisaje, antes de sentir la mirada de los estables.

Los ojos perturbados amestias tantearon con nequicia a la mujer y al niño. Sonrió oscuramente. _Espirales…comienzan a formarse._

Shaoran sintió vértigo bajo esa mirada que se sentía familiar.

-"Ve…"- Escucho a Nakuru susurrar, dándole un leve empellón.- "No es peligrosa."-

Shaoran dio un paso trastabillado, antes de componerse y empezar a aproximarse hacia la joven.

_¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer Nakuru?_

La chica se levanto, esperando la venida de este desconocido.

_¿Tratas de ayudarme?_ Le pregunto con la mirada a la niña.

Y se encontró la misma pregunta reflejada en la joven.

Y reconoció entonces la mirada.

**_La misma de Sakura…_**

Acto III termina. -

Glosario:

_La verdadera locura quizá no sea otra cosa que la sabiduría misma que, cansada de descubrir las vergüenzas del mundo, ha tomado la resolución de volverse loca.:_ Heinrich Heine. (Thank you, Sara)

Sayoonara: (Creo que este es bastante obvio) Adiós

_Konichiwa: _Hola, buenas tardes( buenas tardes, se usa en ciertos casos el Konichiwa, pero, es mas conocido como _Konban wa _que se refiere a un mas formal buenas tardes, como "Good evening" mas que un informal "good afternoon"…)

_Arigatoo: Gracias._

_yakkyoku:_ Farmacia, droguería…

_Gaijin:_ (No estoy muy segura de significado correcto de esta palabra) Pero es usado comúnmente como un insulto…(Creo) y se traduce como alguien que no es japonés departe de un progenitor o completamente.

ganbatte : Como buen suerte…(aunque ese seria kooun o inori mas(u)) o te deseo lo mejor…(All the best!)


	4. Puente

Mentalmente Accesible

Acto IV:

* * *

(Puente)

* * *

_ Click, Click, Click __Estúpida reunión…._

_ Click, Click, Click _

_Estúpida llamada…_

_ Click, Click, Click _

_Estúpida yo…._

_ Click, Click, Click _

_Alto_. La trepidación percusionista se suspendió abruptamente, una zapatilla fluctuando en el aire en vacilación.

_¿En donde era?_

Hesitando fugazmente y en rauda realización, los pasos tomaron una nueva dirección, _Click, Click, Click _deteniéndose hasta llegar frente las compuertas plateadas del elevador.

Alzando una alabastra extremidad y rozando en un gentil toque el pequeño botón dorado, Nakuru segregó un extenuado y saturado suspiro, sus ojos atisbando las plateadas y lucidas puertas. Su reflejo era casi inasible, por los trazos y vestigios del metal en las compuertas, agregando el hecho que la vasta sala en donde se encontraba solo daba pequeños macilentos dedos de luz. La luna rozaba y ambulaba letárgicamente en las inmensas ventanas de la antesala del edifico, creando un paisaje… _cauto y reservado._

La marrón accedió a la simple descripción, tratando de no especular en lo decrepito y críptico de estar en la desolada sala. Especialmente a las doce de la noche.

_Estúpida reunión…._

Sus orbes rubís miraron fogosamente los números digitales del elevador, marcando los pisos que pasaba el pequeño compartimiento, sus manos trazando su chaqueta oscura mientras sus pies volvían a tomar el emprendido rito de presentar otra monótona sinfonía.

_ Click, Click, Click _

_Debería estar en casa, tomando alguna cerveza o algo y molestando al estúpido gaijin, _meditó algo irascible, golpeando levemente con sus dedos su cartera, _o…o…lo que sea, todo es mejor que estar aquí._

_ Clink, Clunk_…

Volvió a suspirar, encontrándose con una melodía melosa y depurada, con varios tonos de instrumentos y…_lo que sea. _Tanteando por ultima vez la antesala, entro al compartimiento, recostando su extenuado cuerpo contra la pared, arreglando su pavonada falda, empecinándose en que ninguna ondulación se mantuviera prepotente en el material.

Dándose cuenta que era imposible y que los pliegues eran mas testaduras que ella, cerro sus ojos anegándose en sus cavilaciones y dejándose profilgar por la melodía.

Debía admitir, escuetamente, que había tratado todas las maneras posibles eludir la tan ponderada reunión que el presidente del hospital había solicitado con tanta vehemencia. No era tanto por el pavor que se le debía dar a tan venerado magnate, sino por el ostentado e inextricable tema que debían tocar en la reunión – especialmente si se trataba de la alienada Tomoyo Daidouji y su existencia abrumadora en el hospital – y Akisuki-san sabia con todo su corazón, que ya no había ningún efugio o excusa le salvaría de la gran alocución y contienda que vendría con solo mencionar a tan famoso paciente.

_Rayos…_

Omitiendo, el hecho que la reunión ya había sido pospuesta ya 3 veces y la paciencia del presidente ya llegaba a su limite, la marrón solo podía esperar por lo peor. Izumi-san no era muy benevolente, o eso se cuchicheaba cuando algún empleado era solicitado por el superior, esencialmente cuando se trataba de un paciente tan insigne y lucroso, además que las fullerías y ardides de Nakuru parecían haber brotado la alevosa característica del director.

Además no se puede ignorar cuando el director lleva las cosas tan lejos, como llamar al hogar del empleado y dejarle a un estúpido sobrino ingles, el mensaje que se reunirán a las doce de la noche en las oficinas del instituto.

_Estúpido gaijin._

Por otro lado, Akisuki-san tenia por seguro, que ella podía manejar las destocadas disputas, ya que sobre todo se hablaría del proyecto habitat, el cual, el ámbito del asunto, era su especialidad.

Su conejillo de indias, el medroso y social amigo de su sobrino, había sido el perfecto ejemplo del terreno social de Tomoyo Daidouji. La asiática no tenía ningún predicamento en cuento se trataba de dar sus opiniones en alto. Y deprimir a las personas.

_-" ¿Estas bien, Shaoran…?"-_

_-"I-iie…"-_

Nakuru debía admitir, que ver los ojos crepitar de Shaoran, la trepidación en su labio inferior y el balbuceo veleidoso, le había horripilado. El chico se despidió con celeridad, diciendo su adiós toscamente.

Días después, supo de su amado gaijin, el cambio repentino del mandarin, la lacra de sentimientos, los ojos obscuros y los comentarios sardónicos.

Nakuru había resuelto que Shaoran Li, no era el indicado en ser el "compañero" social de Daidouji-san, de acuerdo al proyecto. Además, por otro lado Akisuki tenia en mente a otra persona en quien podía ser el compañero de Daidouji…

Abrió sus ojos al sentir la suspensión del elevador y se compuso, dejando cabellos marrones rozar contra su esculturada cara, preparándose para lo que había detrás de las compuertas.

* * *

"Por aquí, Akisuki-san."- Nakuru asintió a su compañero de trabajo, siguiéndolo por los finos pasillos del piso superior. Mirando a su derecha, pudo observar la panorámica escena de luces de la noche que adornaban a la ciudad. La luna estaba en la cúspide del cielo, brillando alrededor de inertes danzantes estrellas, que parecían opacar las falsas luces de los faros, locales y… casas.

Mordió su labio inferior. _Malditos afortunados._

Ausculto el crepitar de una puerta abriéndose, captando su atención. Ishida-san entro a una lujosa habitación, dejando entrar primero a Akisuki-san, que suspiró tercamente a los modales de su compañero.

"Por favor, tomé asiento, Akisuki-san."- Los orbes rubí atisbaron al magnate, un hombre algo decrepito, en sus años últimos de vida, acompañado por otros colegas suyos, como Inueo-san, Saotome-san, y…

_¿Kinomoto-san?_

El hombre sonrió, tomando asiento junto al presidente, atisbando a Akisuki-san con una sonrisa que fluctuaba en adversidad y ardid. La doctora vaciló brevemente, cavilando en como matar a Kinomoto-san, antes de tomar asiento en el otro lado de la mesa, enfrente de su superior.

"Konichiwa…."-

"Dejemos de formalidades, Akisuki-san"- Increpó Izumi-san, viendo a todos de la sala, airándole una seria mirada a la marrón.

"Hai."- Balbuceo algo confundida Nakuru, removiéndose de su chaqueta y fijando sus ojos en los del anciano.

"Muy bien, vayamos al grano, hablemos de Tomoyo Daidouji y el sujeto que socializara con el paciente. ¿Alguna idea Akisuki-san?"-

Nakuru asintió a la inquisición, tragando saliva para su respuesta.-" Bueno…tengo alguien en mente…"-

* * *

" ¡No!"- Eriol Hiraguizawa cerro reciamente la puerta de su cuarto, respondiéndole patentemente a su tía.

* * *

_Acto IV termina. -_

Analizando: El capítulo, fue básicamente para entrar a la historia en si, dando a conocer las razones de la visita de Shaoran, él proyecto habitat (el cual será explicado con más detalles en los próximos capítulo) y cual será el "compañero" de Tomoyo (el cual ya es muy obvio). Por otro lado, hice una introspectiva en Nakuru, lo cual fue algo largo y tedioso. En total, este capítulo solo sirve de puente y es algo irrelevante.

_Glosario:_

_Iie: No_

_Hai: Si_


	5. Trasmutar

Mentalmente Accesible

Acto V: Transmutar capitulo dedicado a Belzer-san por su primer año en fanfiction! O-tanjoobi omedetoo! ( ¡Feliz cumpleaños!)

* * *

_"Ha llegado el momento —dijo la morsa— _

_de que hablemos de algunas cosas:_

_de zapatos, de barcas, y de lacres;_

_de coles, -y de reyes-_

_y de por qué el mar hierve tan caliente_

_y de si los cerdos pueden volar."_

_

* * *

_

Sin ostentarse tanto los habitantes de Tomoeda-shi podían decir con la mayor seguridad posible, que las vidas de las personas eran permutadas en el momento que entraban a la ciudad —o sector ubicado en Tokio, para ser exacto—.Y, sin exagerar, no ha habido viandante alguno, forastero alguno, habitante alguno, ser humano alguno, que haya contrariado tal hecho. Hasta que…

Cosa que paso a ser una parte fundamental en las conversaciones entre vecinos de vecinos y amigos de amigos que luego explotaban en grandes diatribas que terminaban en una larga conversación y en un adir algo mendaz.

Por una parte, los vecinos románticos y fantasiosos alegaban que este acaecimiento tanto adventicio como arraigado -"es eclosionado por la posición de la ciudad"-, la cual—patentemente estaba conectada con el mundo de los espíritus — o estaba alienada con las estrellas— lo cual crea que la energía espiritual del individuo tuviera una reacción catalítica en la cual el individuo –-"supiera en ese instante de epifanía cual era el sentido de su vida"- y cambiara por completo su vida.

Pero fue—obviamente— descartada por escépticos que decían con mordaz escarnio, que era más posible que una cándida y despistada niña de 10 años encontrara unas cartas mágicas del mago más sapiente y fuerte del mundo y que tuviera que capturarlas en trajes variopintos y policromos mientras era grabada por su mejor amiga, que una axioma tan irrisoria como esa.

-"Sus ideas románticamente absurdas no tienen sentido, mejor hablemos de cosas mas obvias, 'Ahem' como…" La idea seguía en la misma caja, algo tenia que ver la transmutación del individuo con la posición de Tomoeda-shi —pero con un envoltorio el cual carecía de magia, ideas románticas y energías espirituales y niñas magicas—geográficamente. Las placas tectónicas o las elevaciones o las fracturas terrestre o las resonancias químicas que la localización de Tomoeda son las –"que causan que el individuo 'a'"- tenga una reacción química, la cual —patentemente—hace que el individuo cambie su forma de ser que por lo tanto, cambie su vida.

Pero fue—extrañamente— descastada por los románticos que optaron en creer que una niña cándida y despistada de 10 años encontrara unas cartas mágicas del mago más sapiente y fuerte del mundo y que tuviera que…

Por otras parte, otros vecinos menos románticos —pero más incautos— y con carencia de escepticismo, justificaban que esta ocurrencia –" es acontecida por la bondad de los habitantes que vivimos en la ciudad"- y gracias a esto, las personas son impactadas y permutadas en mejores…humanos. Y –"además"- agregaban sin sentido alguno –"el aire de Tomoeda es más límpido y fragantes que en otras ciudades"- y terminaban su gran alocución con una gran sonrisa. Hasta que alguien disertaba que no todos los cambios eran para bien —adicionando el hecho de que Tomoeda tiene su propia penitenciaría y hospital mental en donde una niña asesinó a dos personas— y eso los callaba en pavor, cosa que causaba los partidos contrarios befa.

Y en medio de todo ese ardid, el simpático y fullero anciano de la ciudad se ponía a discutir sobre las crisis del mundo, la falta de respeto a los mayores y las nuevas marcas de té verde exportadas extraordinariamente del otro lado del mundo, lo cual era un insulto al té del país del sol.

Sin embargo, aun en las peleas diarias entre vecinos, amigos y allegados — sobre un tema un tanto nimio— todos podían llegar en la misma conclusión, toda persona que entraba a Tomoeda, encantado por las prolijidades de las pequeñeces de la vida diarias o por los campos verdes, los parques adorables y la magia atinente del lugar, era cambiado para siempre. Ese es el orden de las cosas y no hay nada que cuestionar. Y con esto estaba satisfecho la población de Tomoeda, que viva entre los cuchicheos de las seis de la tarde de las señoras, las ocurrencias casuales y de algún asesinato una vez al año.

Hasta que llego Hiraguizawa Eriol y cuestionó el orden, encontrándose por primera vez Tomoeda-shi con la anomalía del orden ya establecido.

–" La gente no cambia simplemente por entrar en una ciudad."- Mencionó la anomalía con la mayor tranquilidad posible, al ser asediado por preguntas, cosa que creó el desmayo de la afable Hasizume-san que no podía soportar la idea del orden siendo quebrado por un —tonto y adverso y no sabio—adolescente gaijin. Y agregando por el simple hecho de molestar, dijo –" Eso es —patentemente— ridículo."- Alguien pidió por agua, madres tapaban los oídos a sus vástagos y el fullero anciano maldijo el día en que se descubrió que el mundo era redondo, cosa que causó varias miradas ariscas.

¿Cómo¿Hiraguizawa-kun no había cambiado? –" Si, aun sigue siendo el mismo adolescente desquiciado de mi hermana."- Reconoció Akisuki-san al ser indagada sobre el forastero, asintiendo inteligentemente. ¿Nada¡Rayos!

Pero con un guiño algo malicioso, la _obasan_ de Hiraguizawa-kun añadió con una sonrisa que se podía comparar con el mismo averno. –"Pero…gaijin-kun aun no ha conocido a Tomoyo-chan"- Y nadie preguntó— o se arriesgo a preguntar— si Hiraguizawa accedió a esto o si había sido una asechanza mas de Akisuki-san. Nakuru-chan era acreditada por salirse con la suya, y como dice el dicho ' Mahoma irá a la montaña, si la montaña no viene a Mahoma', y Nakuru estaba dispuesta a recorrer un largo camino y escalar la desquiciada, anomalía y gaijin montaña de ojos azules y acento raro.

Una patada— "Ábreme idiota" — o dos patadas — "Yo pago por esta casa, así que es mi puerta, ábrela!"- y tres patadas, mas una suspiro resignado se auscultaron en la residencia en la casual mañana del lunes, en la caótica residencia de Akisuki-san.

Nakuru volvió a patear la puerta. –"Maldito"- Y comenzó a buscar exasperadamente por su cajetilla de cigarros. Y para su falaz exultación y lamentación, solo había un mísero cigarrillo. Nakuru volvió a suspirar.

Rayos matutinos reverberaban en el pequeño pasillo, alumbrando los pequeños estantes y adornos que celaban el pasillo, discerniendo diminutas partículas de polvo que sobre planeaban en la luz. Fotos antiguas— con una delgada cubierta de polvo pegada en el panel por los años sin limpieza o higiene—centellaban con melancolía por los años mas alegres del pasado. Cuadros típicos de la región de Naramachi, ostentaban, en posiciones extrañas la inmensa arquitectura del templo Yakushi-ji, cubierto, al igual que todas las cosas en el pasillo, con una capa más densa de polvo.

_Alguien debería limpiar este lugar, _Nakuru meditó observando detrás del espeso humo gris que exhalaba raudamente, antes de toser locamente.

Por otra parte, _que rayos importa un pasillo._ Tomo otro sorbo de humo, ajustando su bata alrededor de su cintura y con un simple suspiro, toco la puerta con escrúpulo. Días mas tardes, Nakuru se recordaría de ese momento y se lo sacaría a su sobrino en el desayuno.

-"Vamos, Eriol-chan, abre la puerta"-

Se escucho un refunfuño molesto del otro lado de la puerta, Nakuru carcajeó por lo bajo, tosiendo un poco más. Se había planteado hace dos años dejar de fumar, y lo había logrado con suceso, hasta que las horas con Tomoyo habían alcanzado con su paciencia y las llamadas insistentes de Toru cosa que brotaba el enojo de Eriol, hasta el punto que Eriol explotaba en su oficina en su desesperación. Nakuru hizo una mueca, hasta Sakura se había asombrado del mal humor de Eriol aquella tarde.

-"Sabes, te vas a morir si sigues fumando así"-La puerta del baño se abrió abruptamente, los ojos de Eriol sobre Nakuru, suntuosamente, hasta que esta sonrió socarronamente y Hiraguizawa se sintió incomodo, prefiriendo ponerle pasta de dientes a su cepillo.

-"Eso te gustaría¿no?"- Respondió Nakuru, entrando al pequeño compartimiento del baño. El color azul reflejado por la cortina de baño coloreando el baño, que normalmente emitía trazos blancos y occidentales, gracias al tributo del gaijin en la decoración de la casa. Abrió los grifos de la tina y sentándose en la orilla, tanteo a su sobrino.

Contenía las fisonomías que remarcaban a su cándida hermana, piel blanca, tez fina, cabellos oscuros y ojos que centellaban con curiosidad a la vida. Por otra parte— desgraciadamente— también resaltaba en él, el porte inglés suntuoso de Toru-san, — él cual Nakuru recordaba con rencor como el hombre que robo a su hermana con un guiño coqueto y una cena en un regio restaurante con platillos de presidentes fallecidos de los Estados Unidos de América—los ojos zafirinos que se movían con nimiedad y la misma personalidad explosiva y obstinada de aquel _hombre_. Y vaya si que tenia la misma pertinaz actitud que su padre cargaba. Solo _Toru _pudo sobrevivir las falaces tramas de atosigamiento, Nakuru sonrió al recuerdo. Ah, los buenos tiempos. _Toru-san estuvo mucho tiempo en el hospital_, sin embargo, en el lado desabrido del asunto, su hermana también estuvo mucho tiempo en el hospital, sus manos blancas circundando las de él; Murmurando, por favor, mejórate, Toru-kun.

-"Lho quhue shea"- La voz desavenida de Eriol-kun la atrajo a la realidad, el joven tratando de decir mientras trastocaba sus dientes con el cepillo, antes de escupir toda la espuma y volver a comenzar el ciclo.

Nakuru volcó sus ojos, Eriol-chan también tenia características que no compartía con sus padres, como su obsesiva manía de lavarse los dientes. Pero eso era lo desopilante de Eriol.

-" ¿Esa es tu respuesta…?"- Dijo Nakuru sardónicamente, mientras cerraba el grifo, -" ¿ningún comentario como 'si, me gustaría' o 'deberías duplicar tu dosis, así podrías morirte en unos cuantos meses'"- y toco el agua, ignorando a la mirada de tedio que Eriol le mandaba.

Volvió a escupir espuma –" Lo que sea…"- y guardo su cepillo de dientes, saliendo del es un estridente 'click' de una puerta siendo cerrada iracundamente.

Nakuru suspiró, antes de deslizar su bata hasta el piso.. –" ¡ Sigues enojado por lo de Tomoyo-chan?"- Gritó sobre la masa de ladrillos y madera, su pijama acomodándose sobre la bata en el suelo.

-" ¡Si!"- Replicó Eriol desde su cuarto.

-" ¡Tanto de molesta hablar con ella!"-

-" ¡SI!"- Ahora estaba convergiendo hacia el pasillo, su mochila en su hombro.

-" ¡ Es porque te obligo ?"-

-" ¡SI!"- Respondió irritadamente la voz de su sobrino, cerca de la puerta.

-" ¡ No puedes darme otra respuesta además que si?"- La voz de Nakuru se distorsiono por la ducha.

-"No…"-

-" Lo acabas de hacer"- La marrón respiro exultadamente, aplicando shampoo en su cabello. -" ¿Acabo de hacer que?"-

-"Darme otra repuesta"- Contesto divertidamente, imaginándose la cara roja de Eriol.-"Lo que sea."-

Acaeció un silencio incomodo, Eriol arreglando algunas cosas en su mochila, Nakuru saliendo de la ducha, anticipando la tina.

-" ¿Um…me vas a obligar a verla….?"- Nakuru parpadeó¿acaso Eriol sonaba suplicante? –" Porque…."- Vacilación. –"Erm…No me parece justo…y chantajeándome no ayuda."- Eriol se movió incómodamente, acercándose a la puerta que le separaba de su tía-" Además…recuerda, los dos odiamos a mi padre, debemos…um… ¿cuidarnos?"- Se movió aun más incómodamente, sintiendo deslizar las palabras incorrectas.–"Si, eso, cuidarnos…"-

Nakuru sonrió, sus ojos marrón brillando divertidamente.-"Estoy de acuerdo"-

Suspiró. –"Así…que…um… ¿aun tengo que verla?"-

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, demostrando la sonrisa sin lindes de Nakuru,-" Nos vemos en el hospital a las cinco¿okay?"- Sus ojos brillaban austeramente.

Eriol pateo la puerta, sintiendo sus labios tremer con palabras _inadecuadas_ –" ¡Cállate!"- Y agrego con la misma furia. –" ¡Itte kimasu!"-

La puerta replicó con un " ¡Sugoi!", lo cual causo otra patada departe de Eriol.

* * *

7: 34

La infestación humana en el metro no mejoró el humor ya catapultado de Eriol, que gruñía bajo su aliento buscando hastiadamente por al línea correcta — ya habiendo probado la línea Ginza y la Hibiya sin mucho éxito— seguido por la befa de Shaoran, que parecía estar ufanamente despierto para ser una casual mañana de lunes en Tomoeda-chou. Y al parecer disfrutando del enojo de su amigo y las maldiciones en inglés, _bloody hell_, de Eriol.

Shaoran movió su mochila a su otro hombro, buscando a otros estudiantes igualmente exonerados como ellos. Al parecer, ellos eran los únicos estudiantes que se arriesgaban en ir en metro a la escuela. Pero no era muy sorprendente, el colegio quedaba relativamente cerca, hasta el punto en que uno podía decir sin tanta prolijidad, que uno vivía al lado del colegio. Pero Eriol había propuesto, sus manos indagando por una cajetilla de cigarrillos al igual que lo haría su tía, en ir en metro, así poder encontrar un efugio de las molestas cortesías de sus compañeros.

-"Pero solo a mí me saludan"- Había refutado Shaoran, pero calló al ver la mirada violenta de Eriol. Y prefirió guardarse el comentario que le gustaba ser saludado, porque después de dos semanas de casta melancolía, patrocinado por su visita con Daidouji-san, le gustaría volver a sentir su estado pudiente en el colegio, volver a su posición, engañarlos y luego… Como había dicho Tomoyo, es mas fácil dañar a las masas prototipo en un estado alto que siendo uno de ellos. Shaoran parpadeo, o algo así.

Tampoco era sapiente decirle a Eriol sobre sus planes algo tétricos, que aun en su extraña ambivalencia de amistad tipo amigos / enemigos, Eriol lo detendría, batallándole que Shaoran Li no era el tipo que se deprimía o le gustaba lo sádico. Peor decirle sobre las ideas alienadas que Tomoyo Daidouji había sembrado en su ya peyorativa mente.

-"Diablos"- Shaoran escucho, inclinando su cabeza al ver como Eriol se golpeaba la cabeza contra la vitrina del mapa. Y no era este tampoco el momento de indagarlo cual era el chantaje que había utilizado Nakuru sobre él. _De seguro menciono el nombre de Toru-san…_

-" ¡Diablos!"- Eriol tiro sus manos a sus costados, sintiéndose inapelablemente visible por las vistas raras que recibía, antes cruzar los brazos y volver su inspección.

Shaoran suspiro. _Eriol puede esconder su alegría, tristeza, y todas esas cosas, pero su enojo…._ –"Diablos"- Eriol declaro enojado.

-"Vamos Eriol, es demasiado temprano para convocar al demonio."- Pronuncio Shaoran, acomodando su mochila al lado, inspeccionando el mapa y tratando de ignorar la mirada llena de dagas de Eriol. Y agregó –"Además, hoy es un lindo día, los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, las personas…"-

-"Estamos en una estación de metro."- Interrumpió ácidamente Eriol.

-" Bueno…hoy es un lindo día, las tiendas venden mucho, los boletos se pierden, los carteles brillan, las personas van de allí para allá…"-

-" ¿Podrías callarte, por favor?"-

Shaoran sonrió irrisoriamente, talvez aun no podía dañar a las masas, pero si la paciencia de Eriol. Atisbo al joven que refunfuñaba cosas desagradables sobre los pájaros, tiendas, boletos perdidos, el sol y especialmente sobre las personas. El mandarin parpadeó, divagando si preguntar sobre su mal humor o ignorar el hecho de que Eriol-kun estaba a punto de explotar. _¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con…?_ La sonrisa de Shaoran se alargo.

-"Oye…"- Segregó sin mucho pensarlo Shaoran, tragando saliva, -" ¿Te pasa algo, Eriol? Sabes que yo estoy aquí para escucharte…"- La mirada de Eriol se volvía mas asesina, -" o lo que sea… ¿tiene esto que ver con lo que va a pasar en la tarde"-

-" Por favor…"- Contesto Eriol distraídamente, ojeando el mapa y trazando una línea morada con su dedo.

-" ¿Por favor que?"-

-" Por favor, cállate."-

Shaoran respingó fastidiado asiendo brutalmente el su mochila, solo trataba de ser amable, pero Eriol…era Eriol. Algunas veces el mandarin se preguntaba como habían llegado a ser amigos, el social con el antisocial, el héroe con el enemigo y de alguna manera extraña en Jekyll y Hyde. El afable doctor y la enviciada bestia en la cual se convierte. Aunque Shaoran aun no estaba seguro, cual de los dos era él.

Pero era mejor no pensar en eso.

Shaoran volvió a suspirar. Nunca debió hablar con aislado ingles hace cuatros años, debió haber buscado un efugio para no socializar con el gaijin, debió haber salido corriendo y tirando un alud de alaridos sobre los raros que eran los ingleses. Y en el partido opositor, Eriol había respondido ese escarnio, que él debió matar al mandarin cuando pudo.

Indagando las profundidades del mapa Shaoran llego a la conclusión que en esa extraña tarde solsticio, su mente debió estar atrofiada, hablar sobre nada con un inglés ahora parecía algo…extraño. Shaoran parpadeó, pero ese nada significaba mas de lo que había hablado con cualquier persona en su vida, convivir con él es necesario. Tratar de sacar la parte social y la mocedad de Eriol es…necesaria.

Y tratar de calmarlo era su deber. Shaoran volvió a sonreír. Además él era su única conexión con Sakura.

-" ¿Y…um…?"- Comenzó Shaoran, -" ¿qué te parece la escena de la música contemporánea?"- Terminó atropelladamente, asiendo porfiadamente sus manos alrededor de su mochila en un gesto de nerviosismo, mientras se atrafagaba mentalmente.

-" Me parece muy industrializada y que desvía a las masas de temas más importantes."- Respondió cortadamente su amigo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-"Muy bien."- Shaoran volvió a suspirar. –"Aunque no estoy de acuerdo."-

-"Muy bien."-

-" ¿No vas a decir algo mas?"- Eriol sacudió su cabeza. –"Algo como 'Shaoran, las masas han atacado tu mente con mensajes subliminales y bla bla bla' o 'Opinas eso porque eres estúpido"-

Hiraguizawa suspiro con tedio, antes de encoger los hombros. –"No."-

Shaoran volvió a suspirar. _Nakuru jamas debió obligarlo a hablar con Tomoyo…_Se detuvo. _O Eriol jamas debió decirle que no. _

-" Ahem…"- Shaoran comenzó, Eriol levantó la vista, su ceño confundido. Shaoran lo miró nerviosamente, comenzando a tambalear sus dedos contra la vitrina, no…si…si debía terminar. –"Eriol…tienes que hablar."-

Una inquisitoria ceja se levanto departe del inglés indiferente, su típica ceja de ¿Qué rayos estas hablando? –" ¿A qué te refieres?"-.

Shaoran reitero –"Hablar sobre lo que te molesta, a eso me refiero"-

-"Entonces debiste decir a lo que te referías."- Dijo Eriol.

-"Eso fue lo que hice"- Respondió rápidamente Shaoran –"…dije lo que me refería, solo que en mi mente tenia más sentido."

-"Debiste decir lo que pensabas, entonces."-Siguió Eriol, empujando el tema.

Shaoran frunció el ceño,-"Eso…yo pensé lo que dije"-y cruzo sus brazos, –"y dije lo que pensé…"- y frunció mas el ceño, tratando de tener sentido, pero… –"es lo mismo, sabes"- termino resignadamente, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, lo cual le causo una mueca y una sonrisa mordaz de parte del inglés.

Eriol parpadeó-"No, no es lo mismo."- Refutó. –"es como si dijeras 'veo lo que como' es lo mismo que 'como lo que veo."-

-"Pero a eso no me refería…"-

-"O también, 'me gusta lo que tengo' es lo mismo que 'tengo lo que me gusta"- Añadió en meditación Eriol, mirando otra vez la línea de Chiyoda.

-" Yo me refería a…"- Farfullaba desconsoladamente Shaoran, intentando con futilidad desistir a su amigo.

Pero el inglés seguía persistiendo -"O… 'respiro cuando duermo' es igual que decir 'duermo cuando respiro'."-

-" ¡Pero a eso no me refería…!"- Vociferó extenuadamente Shaoran, su cara contornada en tedio. –"Yo me refería a que hablaras sobre tu problema."- Y con esto quedo zanjada la conversación.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos amigos, uno respirando fuertemente por su raudo momento de enojo y otro parpadeando risiblemente.

-" O 'me muero cuando me suicidio" es lo mismo que 'me suicidio cuando me muero'"-

Shaoran ocultó su tez detrás de sus manos, esto era imposible. Sin embargo…

El silencio fue alterado cuando Shaoran comenzó a reírse con vesania, eclosionando un parpadeo intensivo departe del inglés que ahora dudaba de la sanidad mental de su amigo.

-" Eres un completo tonto, Shaoran"-

Las retinas de Li Shaoran comenzaban a llenarse de agua para el momento en que se arraigo de valor y dijo a lo que se refería.

-" Hiraguizawa¿por qué te molesta hablar con Daidouji-san?"-

Hiraguizawa se movió incómodamente, indagando otra vez su bolsillo por cigarrillos. La línea azul se franqueaba con la línea amarilla, y si se bajaban en esta estación y se iban a hacia la línea morada y luego caminaban unas diez cuadras, llegarían a su destino, unos minutos tardes. Ese era el camino inextricable y elusivo. Por otra parte, podrían volver al distrito de Tomoeda y aceptar el hecho de que las prominentes cortesías son necesarias en la vida social de los adolescentes, igualmente inevitable. El camino era más lucido y directo…Era el camino directo.

Pero….

-" …"- Sinceramente, prefería el camino inextricable y elusivo.

Shaoran estuvo en el punto de gritarle groserías en mandarin, cuando una voz insípida los interrumpió.

-" Si se van hacia Shibuya y luego montan la línea verde, solo tendrán que caminar cinco cuadras y nadie los molestaran."-

Shaoran abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Eriol volcó sus ojos. Allí estaba ella. Sakura paso una mano sobre sus cabellos, sonriéndole oxidadamente a la reacción de los jóvenes.

Eriol maldijo anodinamente y Shaoran en su baladí de mantener su autocontrol, dejo caer su mochila.

7:45

-" Ya veo…"- Sakura musito dilatadamente, ladeando su cabeza sobre su palma, observando escuetamente el paisaje estudiantil que se dividía en pequeños grupos para el almuerzo. –"Así que vas a ir…."-

Eriol frunció el ceño, tomando otro sorbo de su cigarrillo. –"Pero solo porque me chantajearon."- Suspiro, dejando el humo impúdico ahogar su mente.

-"Esa es la única forma para hacer que hagas algo."- Opino Shaoran, en forma de befa, también celando la hora de almuerzo en el colegio. Fracturas de luz que atrasaban los árboles alumbrando la pequeña banca en que los tres estaban sentados. Shaoran suspiro.

Sakura movió la cabeza en negación, solazada. –" O si los cerdos volaran…"- Y sonrió mordazmente a Eriol, que desvió la mirada hacia sus zapatos escolares, mientras Shaoran gesticulaba a un grupo adorable de porristas, que le sonreían encantadoramente. –"Lo cual dudo que pase…"-

-" Talvez no vaya…"-

Un silencio menos incomodo a los anteriores se poso sobre los tres adolescentes. Una ráfaga de viento bordeando los contornos de los tres. De repente Shaoran se dio cuenta de la situación y sus mejillas se calentaron.

Se estremeció lentamente, intentando acercarse a la chica en ese momento de avenencia, pero la chica también se movió lo que eclosiono que Eriol también se moviera.

-"Oye…"-

-"Hey… ¿Qué te pasa?"-

-" Dile eso a tu amigo…"-

-" ¿Shaoran…?"-

-" Lo que sea…"-

Tirando el cigarrillo al suelo, Eriol le mando una mirada perturbadamente divertida a su proficuo amigo. Entre los dos, aun cuando Shaoran es más social, Eriol es más sutil cuando se trataba del…um…genero femenino.

Saco otro cigarrillo, observando la interacción solitaria de Shaoran con Sakura. Una mirada suplicante, unos ojos vacíos y el silencio de dos casi suicidas.

_Estúpida Daidouji. _Solo da _estúpidas_ ideas morbosas. Shaoran tenia este orden optimista, que la vida no solo se trataba de intentos fútiles para encontrar la razón de porque uno esta en este planeta. Todo ya había sido predestinado.

_Cuéntale tus planes a Dios…_

Hasta que la conoció y ella cuestionó su orden, y Shaoran había sentido el mismo sentimiento de terminar todo.

Suspiró humo. No le importaba tanto conocer a la despótica Daidouji-san, por lo personal no. Ya había escuchado las ideas pesimistas y ya las había aceptado. El mundo apesta, el mundo es horrible, nadie me entiende… Tomo un sorbo mas de humo.

Sus razones eran diferentes…

Suspiró. Era inevitable.

-" Hey… ¿Ustedes creen que los cerdos vuelan?"-

Sakura y Shaoran parpadearon simultáneamente.

_¿Que?_

Eriol se encontró caminando junto a su tía, con un gafete colgando en el bolsillo de su camisa, mientras esta le daba instrucciones.

-"…Vas a estar en la sala de visitas, donde habrá varios guardias…"- Nakuru ajusto sus cabellos, poniendo un lápiz sobre su oreja y dijo con celeridad. –" Por si las cosas se ponen feas…"-

Nakuru metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, sacando de ellos goma de mascar. –" ¿Quieres?"-

Eriol gesticulo que no, atisbando a la mujer, que parecía estar más frenética que él, o de lo que normalmente estaría.

_Es gracioso…_Nakuru en el hospital parecía un poco más adulta, senil sin ofender, de lo que normalmente era, omitiendo la pequeña pelea que tuvo con Kinomoto-san al lidiar algo sobre la allegada de este. Eriol estrujó mas su mochila, su mano volviéndose más pálida. Ni siquiera coqueteaba con los doctores que pasaban al lado, saludándolos.

-" Bueno, aquí es."- Se detuvieron, Nakuru posando su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino.

Eriol parpadeo, viendo detrás de la puerta de vidrio, la sala con miles de sillas y mesas, colores alabastros adorándolos. Y en medio de todo esa blancura, estaba ella.

Eriol tragó saliva. Al diablo con esto. Aglomero su fuerza en empujar la puerta._ Al diablo con esto._

Acto V termina. -

.

Un capitulo raro, principalmente es consistido en platicas y sobre, bueno, el problemita de Eriol-chan. Aun no descifro la actitud de Eriol (Y si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, la aceptare con gusto) pero como ven, Eriol es sociable solo con sus amigos. Previsto en la parte en que Eriol trato de esquivar a las personas al irse en el metro. Por otra parte, es el típico adolescente que piensa que todo es fútil e inútil.

… La primera platica de Eriol y Shaoran se baso en una parte de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Por otra parte, el templo Yakushi-ji en si existe, al igual que las líneas de metro. Sin embargo es imposible dar la línea correcta para ir al colegio situado en Tomoeda, visto que Tomoeda no existe…pero consistí las líneas cerca de la torre de Tokio…en la serie la torre estaba relativamente cerca de Tomoeda.

_Glosario:_

_"Ha llegado el momento —dijo la morsa— de que hablemos de algunas cosas: de zapatos, de barcas, y de lacres; de coles, -y de reyes- y de por qué el mar hierve tan caliente y de si los cerdos pueden volar."_

'La morsa y el carpintero' de Alicia a través del espejo de Lewis Carrol

_Obasan: _Tía…aunque para esa parte debió haberse escrito 'Hiraguizawa-kun no (go)obasan, que significaría, la tía de Hiraguizawa-kun…

_Itte kimasu_: Adiós. Normalmente se usa cuando uno le dice adiós a la persona que se queda en casa…

Sugoi: Genial…fabuloso…maravilloso.


	6. Imputrescible

Mentalmente Accesible

Acto VI: Imputrescible

_Del otro lado de la reja está la realidad, de _

_este lado de la reja también está _

_La realidad; la única irreal _

_Es la reja; la libertad es real aunque no se sabe bien _

_si pertenece al mundo de los vivos, (…)_

_Aunque parezca a veces una mentira, la única _

_mentira no es siquiera la traición, es _

_Simplemente una reja que no pertenece a la realidad"._

* * *

¿Desde cuando su realidad, la vida misma, se burlaba de el¿Acaso esto era una mala broma?

¿Desde cuando Eriol Hiraguizawa se comportaba nerviosamente?

¿Acaso el chico hecho de hielo se estaba derritiendo?

¿Por qué la habitación olía a medicinas?

¿Por qué la persona sentada en el otro lado tenia tantas marcas en sus brazos?

¿Cunado su realidad fue alternada a una realidad parecida a la de Alicia en el país de las maravillas¿En que momento a aparecería el conejo blanco viendo al reloj ansiosamente?

¿Por qué la maldita habitación tenia que ser blanca?

¿Acaso esto era una comedia para el ser que controla la vida?

¿En que momento se dejo controlar como una pobre marioneta?

¿Y porque rayos se hacia tantas tontas preguntas?

Eriol suspiro en derrota. Bienvenido a la realidad del universo paralelo, donde el cielo es verde, Japón es un continente y decir que la vida es igual a treinta tres tiene sentido.

Cerró sus ojos. Saco la memoria de su madre en el baúl de sus memorias, soplo el polvo pegado de los años y comenzó a recordar desde la primera risa hasta el último suspiro en busca de alguna respuesta.

¿Qué es esto, madre?

Y abrió sus ojos. Aun estaba allí, nervioso sin ninguna razón, razonando como llego allí.

En otro lado de la habitación, se podía observar con preescisión, que sucedía entre aquellas dos personas aprisionadas en una misma plática por razones diferentes.

Un joven desquiciado sentado nerviosamente, inconsciente al hecho que estaba enfrente a la persona que cambiaria su vida. Supuso que la visita a _esa demente_ seria rápida y que pronto estaría devuelta en casa, viendo su anime favorito, comiendo pizza y olvidando todo lo sucedido con esa chica.

Atisbo a la chica, la sintió áspera y quiso salir de ese lugar lo más expedito posible.

Entonces empezó a charlar.

:Tiene 5 mensajes. Para escuchar sus mensajes presione Uno, para borrar sus mensajes presiones Dos, para…:

Uno.

: 5:00 pm:

-" ¿Eriol¿Erioool¿Estas en casa?"- Silencio, _no creo que este en casa_. –" Um…erm..soy yo Shaoran, y solo queria saber como te fue con Daidouji. Pero no estas…"- Ahem. –"Llámame cuando vuelvas"-

Click….

:5:10pm:

-" ¡Holaa! Nakuru-chan, soy yo, Arisu-chan… Solo queria saber si estas libre esta noche, pensamos ir al nuevo bar, Atsui Atsui, en Akihabara, dicen que esta súper…llámame cuando puedas…um, antes de las 9¡okay¡Bai, bai!"-

Click….

:5:12 pm:

-" ¿Hola…, um…Si estas allí, contesta Eriol…"- Vacilación. –"Soy yo Sakura, y…um…solo queria saber si ya…bueno, como te fue con 'Ella'."- Entonación en ella. –" Solo eso… ¡Ah! Ani-san dice que le digas a Akisuki-san que lo llame…al parecer es urgente, o algo por el estilo…"- ¡Sí, Hermano, ya lo dije…no, la contestadora.- "Quisiera, um, saber como te fue¡_Ja mata!"-_

Click…

:5:42 pm:

-" ¿Hola?"- Carraspeo. –" Soy yo, Toru, Otosan, solo queria saber…como te había ido, tu tía me contó que…Que estabas en un programa para ayudar a personas 'especiales'…solo eso, regrésame la llamada, si quieres, Eriol…. Dewa mata."-

Click…

:5:50:

-" ¿Eriol? Soy yo, Shaoran"- Suspiro. –"Otra vez. Solo queria saber…"- Ahem."- Bueno, llámame cuando regreses…"- Y…-" Espero que te haya ido bien."-

Click…

Beep.

:Para salvar los mensajes, presione el uno, para borrar los mensajes, presione el dos, para…:

Dos.

:Se han borrado sus mensajes:

Para muchos, la primera impresión es la que cuenta.

-"Um…mi nombre es…um…Hiraguizawa Eriol."- Eriol ofreció torpemente, tediosamente…y tontamente.

Para otros, lo único que importa es terminar de un solo las amabilidades y llegar al punto de la conversación.

-" Daidouji Tomoyo."- Replico, sin mucho entusiasmo, aquella extraña chica, sin realmente prestarle atención a su visitante.

Y en eso casos…es mejor seguirle la corriente a la reticente persona.

_Vamos Eriol, puedes decir algo mas inteligente que eso…_

-"Um…encantado de conocerte…"- Pero no todos saben como seguirle la corriente.

Eriol se pateo mentalmente. Ambos, obviamente querían acabar con esto, dejarlo todo simple, limpio y corto. Nada de drama, nada de palabras ostentosas o flatulentas, nada de 'dime la historia de tu vida' o 'me importa lo que pienses'. Nada que pudiera dar indicios que otra visita era necesaria. Ese es el plan.

_¿Entonces porque rayos te sientes nervios, dices tantas estupideces y no te apegas al plan?_ Eriol cruzo los brazos. Que buena maldita pregunta.

-"Lo mismo digo."-

Eriol se movió incómodamente al tono de voz de la…demente. Tenia que terminar con esta tortura.

-"Um…este parece un bonito..um..lugar de vivir."- Pero no encontraba una manera de terminarla. ¿Por qué era tan sociable? Dio una mirada con celeridad a su tía, suplicante, sin embargo Nakuru solo le gestiono que siguiera hablando.

Al parecer no le importaba la salud mental de su sobrinito. O que todo esto, toda esa realidad en que hablar con dementes es normal, cultivar en tierra baldía.

Daidouji no lo miro, sin embargo levanto una ceja. Calma. –"No tenemos que hablar de nada. Nunca nos volveremos a ver. No tienes socializar conmigo."-

-"Um…"- Vacilación. Lo agarro de sorpresa, desprevenido, sin embargo, Eriol suspira aliviado. Ella tampoco quiere continuar cultivando semillas que terminaran muertas.

–"Entonces vete."-Daidouji lo mira por primera vez. Y Eriol siente algo que no sabe descifrar.

-"Hey, sobrinito… ¿Había un mensaje para mi?"- Nakuru asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, nesciente al humo que brotaba oscuramente de la estufa o la refrigeradora abierta o Spinel-san ahogándose en su taza de agua. Frunció su cara en confusión al notar la rara expresión en su sobrino al borrar todos los mensajes del teléfono.

-"¿Eriol?"-

Poco a poco volvió a la realidad. –"Si…"-

Nakuru movió un cabello de su cara. –"¿Cuál era?"-

Eriol asintió confusamente, moviéndose hacia su cuarto. –"Escúchalo…"-

-"¡Pero tu borraste los mensajes!"-

La estridencia de una puerta siendo cerrada fue la respuesta de Nakuru.

La rubí maldijo el día en que su hermana conoció al estupido y empedernido de Toru Hiraguizawa.

Y tuvo su bebe.

Malditas espermas.

Detrás de la puerta, Eriol se desliza contra la puerta y apretando sus rodillas contra su cuerpo, esconde su cabeza en la oscuridad.

Sus ojos…los ojos de aquella persona…los ojos de aquella persona…

Estaban muertos.

Ojos celestes chocan con ojos muertos. Una sonrisa burlona, ojos muertos sonríe con sorna.

La sangre de Eriol hierve. ¿Acaso ella…acaso ella se esta burlando de el?

–"No pienso desperdiciar mi tarde en silencio con Daidouji-san."-

-"Entonces estamos de acuerdo, puedes irte."- Ojos muertes aparta su vista.

-"Si."-

Eriol se levanta, ofreciéndole un ademán sarcástico a Ojos muertos.

Nakuru interfiere. –" ¡Eriol! Hicimos un trato… Siéntate "-

Eriol refunfuña bajo su aliento, _Estupida Tía_, sin embargo obedece. Cerró sus ojos. No volvería con su padre, nunca.

Eriol atisba a Ojos muertos. Ojos muertos extrañamente devuelve la mirada.

-"Supongo…"- Sarcasmo. –"Que si debes desperdiciar tu tarde en silencio conmigo."-

Eriol aparta su vista. Ojos muertos suspira. Estaba ganando.

Sin embargo, ese extraño joven de Ojos celestes volvió a abrir su bocota.

-"Es mejor que desperdiciarla hablando contigo."-

Jaque mate.

Ojos muertos sonríe. Su labios no se mueven mucho, solo se arquean, formando una lacónica sonrisa y si uno se fijaba y no apartaba la vista desnuda ante ese ser humano, podía detectar que era una sonrisa triste.

Ojos celestes era muy divertido.

-"Supongo que tienes razón."-

Elipsis.

Silencio.

Tomoyo mira y nota todo.

Ojos celestes siente culpa. ¿Por qué reacciona así ante ella? Su meta era terminar con esta plática sin dejarle un sabor dulzor... Sin embargo, tampoco quería en su conciencia el sabor amargo de la culpa. –"No lo quise decir de esa manera…"-

Ojos muertos mira a Ojos celeste¿acaso se esta disculpando?

_Todo los humanos son iguales, no hay que caer en sus…falsedades._

-"¿Y de que manera lo quisiste decir?"-

Ojos celestes cruza sus brazos pensativamente. –" Lo que quise decir…"-

-"No quieres hablar conmigo porque…vivo en este lugar¿no?"- _Y si uno cae en sus falsedades, se vuelve parte de ellas._

Tomoyo mira y nota todo. Ojos celestes se estaba debatiendo consigo mismo que decir. Todos los humanos son iguales. Siempre buscan las palabras correctas aun cuando no son las verdaderas. Lo correcto y la verdad no son siempre compatibles.

-"Si"-

Y esto la tomo por sorpresa. ¿Si?

Ella también cruza los brazos.

Esto era guerra.

Las 3 horas que presidieron las últimas palabras, fueron una carrera contra el tiempo de quien se mantenía callado, cruzado los brazos y la mirada sobre su contrincante.

Nakuru tanteo su obra maestra culinaria antes de tirarla al basurero y saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Era la última vez que trataba de hacer platillos inextricables. Siempre terminaban quemados, o muy crudos, con muchas especias o muy insípido, y cuando los dioses estaban de su parte, eran comestibles.

Suspiró humo.

No iban a morir de hambre, siempre podían ordenar pizza, además había en la refrigeradora en un contenedor, algo verdoso y mal oliente, que en el último caso se podía servir con un vaso de leche, una vacuna y el teléfono listo por cualquier tipo de síntoma paranormal.

Nakuru volvió a suspirar, tosiendo un poco, antes de notar el estado de su cocina. La típica cocina Japonesa disfrazada como los estragos de la bomba nuclear.

Otro percance de las comidas inextricables. Siempre dejan un desorden.

Se quito el delantal y comenzó a limpiar.

Los restaurantes debían tener los mejores chef. Chefs que saben como moldear los sabores y texturas en pequeños Picazzos de verduras y carnes bien cocidas. No pequeñas obras de artes que terminan en el basurero, como la mayoría de las obras de artes de artista callejeros.

Nakuru soplo de su cigarrillo, estrujando la esponja contra la extraña tacha café sobre la mesa, ignorando lo enfurecida mirada de Spinel-chan, el cual aun seguía insólitamente mojado.

Por suerte su trabajo no era cocinar masa comestible, sino moldear las mentes de sus pacientes. Agregar un poco de socialización, una taza de medicinas, una pizca de comunicación, cocinar en termino medio… Y ta-da!

Una inextricable persona normal.

Spinel-chan maulló, ya era hora de comer y Nakuru sonrió a pesar de que aun le faltaba resarcir la nítida cocina que solía ser—aunque le podía pedir ayuda, editar eso, obligar a Eriol en restaurar la cocina—, pero eso era lo de menos.

Había hecho un buen trabajo. Eriol volvería a ver a Tomoyo Daidouji cada martes y jueves por el resto del año y si tenía suerte, le podía agregar unas al año.

-"¡Eriol-chan, vamos a comer pizza!"-

**Acto V termina.**

_Glosario:_

_Del otro lado de la reja está la realidad, de _

_este lado de la reja también está _

_La realidad; la única irreal _

_Es la reja; la libertad es real aunque no se sabe bien _

_si pertenece al mundo de los vivos, (…)_

_Aunque parezca a veces una mentira, la única _

_mentira no es siquiera la traición, es _

_Simplemente una reja que no pertenece a la realidad"._: Francisco Urondo, de su poema, Poemas de batalla.

(Irevelante pero…) Atsui Atsui : Hot Hot.

Ja mata: Hasta luego.

Dewa mata: Hasta luego, pero mas formal.


	7. Mizu

Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura no me pertenece, no me perteneció y nunca me pertenecerá.

Dedicado: A todos aquellos que leen esta historia. ¡Ah! No puedo creer que sigan leyendo este fic¡domo arigato! Especialmente a Belzer, que siempre me da ánimos.

Mentalmente Accesible

Acto VII: _Mizu_

_There's something about the look in your eyes  
Something I noticed when the light was just right  
It reminded me twice that I was alive  
And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight_

_

* * *

_

Con la hora del almuerzo aproximándose la vuelta de la esquina, Nakuru caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos del hospital, su destino y nirvana: su oficina. Aprovechando el caos entre trabajo a ultima hora y platicas casuales, la doctora se escabullía del trabajo. Literalmente.

Se detuvo, miro a ambos lados con difidencia, antes de correr, pasando por el pasillo como un rayo. Dejando como rastro de su presencia un viento que desordeno varios papeles y caras confusas tratando de descifrar que había pasado.

Saludaba con celeridad, ofreciendo apenas un susurrado hola o un asentimiento con la cabeza, siendo elegantemente amable pero cortante. Y si algún pasante llegaba a cuestionarla, Nakuru batía los ojos adorablemente, aceleraba su paso y mencionaba extenuadamente que olvido algo en la oficina. Y si tenia suerte, o mejor dicho habilidad, sus ojos se humectarían, sus labios resaltarían y una gota de sudor rodaría lentamente en su cuello hasta desaparecer en la fisura en donde comenzaba su camisa.

Seducción o cansancio extremo, cualquiera funcionaba bien.

_Muahaha¡soy buena!´_

Saludando levemente a su vecina de oficina, mientras esta desaparecía a lo lejos del pasillo, Nakuru suspiro victoriosa, pescando de su bolsillo sus llaves. Las sostuvo enfrente de ellas, moviéndolas exultadamente. El brillo y tintineo de estas engendrando una sonrisa en la rubí, _libertada, dulce libertad_, que sin más preludio se puso a bailar.

_¡Oh si! Soy la mejor. Aha, aha¿Quién es la mejor¡Yo, yo yo!´_

Cruzando sus brazos, sus ojos fulgurando divertidos, el otro nesciente ocupante del pasillo sonrió. Nakuru una vez le había comentado sobre la vocecita en su subconsciente que le informaba sobre algún peligro cercano y que tan efectiva era. Supuestamente la había salvado más de alguna vez de hacer el ridículo o terminar secuestrada por un montón de patanes pervertidos. Levanto una ceja. Bailando así¿quien no quisiera atarla y hacerle cosas indecentes? O… ¿Quién no se…ahem…burlaría de ella?

Sin embargo, ningún de esos pensamientos eran fuertes en su mente y lo único que procesaba la mente de Touya era lo adorable que se miraba Nakuru. Mas que sexy o ridícula, parecía una niña bailando sola en una fiesta para adultos. Vestido rosado, coletas adorables y migajas de pastel en su cara.

Oh si, la mujer estaba loca.

Kinomoto-san no la hubiera detenido si esta no hubiera comenzado a mover sus brazos como una verdadera loca y cantar una canción de Queen. Además, el hecho de que Nakuru era Nakuru valía la pena molestarla.

"Vaya, no sabia que te podías mover así."

Nakuru volteo abruptamente, tropezando en sus propios pasos y cayendo humillantemente contra el suelo. Sonrojándose, Nakuru alzo la mirada observando la sonrisa burlona de Touya.

"Yo…yo…" Tartamudeo Nakuru, colisionando las palabras con su humillación. No encontrando algo mejor que hacer, comenzó a jugar con sus manos, evitando a toda costa la mirada de Touya.

"Tenemos que hablar." Touya dicto seriamente, disfrutando la situación más de lo que debía. El color rosa infantil en la cara de Nakuru era demasiado para el austero doctor. "En su oficina."

Nakuru por otra parte, odiaba estar en su piel. Estaba considerando seriamente lanzarse de un puente o golpearse contra la pared hasta desangrar y morir.

"Las llaves, doctora." Nakuru al fin reacciono, viendo la mano que ofrecía Touya. Ambivalente si Kinomoto quería ayudarla o las llaves. Torpemente le dio las llaves, pero Touya agarro la mano de esta y la levanto. Se vieron entre si.

Los ojos de Touya brillaban divertidos, Nakuru noto. No adustos ni aburridos, tampoco brotaban con sorna y maldad, solo eran divertidos. Como si disfrutaran el momento sin segundas intenciones.

Touya tosió, atrapando las llaves en sus manos y dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta, rompiendo contacto alguno. Nakuru dio un paso atrás, reprimiéndose por ser tan informal.

Eran compañeros de trabajo y él comprometido. No debía ser tan descuidada y desaliñada en ese tipo de asuntos. Ver a un hombre ajeno por mucho tiempo siempre lleva a un final colisionado y sucio. Y tener que limpiar los residuos de este no era su especialidad.

Además, Nakuru era promiscua, le gustaba las aventura y noches apasionadas. Estaba loca y Touya era…bueno…Touya.

Agua y aceite.

"Akizuki…" Nakuru volteo su cabeza, sonrojándose por ser tan desmemoriada, observando a un impaciente Touya.

"Oh si, hablar" La rubí entro a su oficina con la cabeza gacha. Este no era su día y eso que solo apetecía evadir las complicaciones e la vida.

_Kuso´_

"Kuso…"

Tomoeda entera caí bajo los influjos de la cuarta hora de la tarde; nubes lóbregas zurcidas en el cielo, gotas de lluvia bañando la pequeña ciudad. Charcos brillantes formándose en las calles, sombrillas elevadas en el cielo, abrigos y bufandas exonerando a los habitantes de la pequeña ciudad. Frondosos árboles meneándose al compás de la fuerte brisa. El fuerte olor de la lluvia impregnando la atmósfera.

Ya hacia mucho que la campana de salida había sonando, liberando a la multitud, y solo unos pocos estudiantes, atrapados por los deberes estudiantiles, caminaban en pequeños grupos apresuradamente por las rejas de la secundaria.

Gotas en el pavimento.

"Kuso…"

Eriol suspiro estridentemente, observando tristemente al último grupo de estudiantes alejarse de la secundaria, desde el segundo piso. Miro al cielo no muy prometedor con cierta ira, antes de virar su vista en Sakura y Shaoran, cada uno limpiando en polos opuestos. Sakura limpiando el pizarrón con su típica displicencia, Shaoran organizando los pupitres, enviando miradas furtivas a la chica. Casi suplicantes. _Vamos, dame una oportunidad._

Era como perrito perdido llorando con tristeza. Solo le faltaba aullar y mover la cola.

Sonrió con sorna, volviendo su mirada a la ventana, gotas resbalándose en el panel. El cielo así, era tan…inconcebible. Nubes grises y un sol escondido. Eriol frunció el entrecejo.

_Perfecto._

Los días húmedos no eran sus predilectos. Especialmente si tenía que ver…ver…a la chica loca.

Y no, la batiente lluvia, no amedrentaba su mal humor. Se sentía como una soda agitada, a punto de explosionar. No una metáfora elegante, pero la más precisa.

Oh no. Los días húmedos no eran sus predilectos.

Suspiro cansadamente, recostando su cabeza contra la ventana, ondas frías recorriendo su cuerpo. Tendría que pasar tres horas aburrido con la chica loca. Tres malditas horas en silencio. Tres horas en la que podía hacer sus deberes. Aunque él, y prácticamente toda la población de Tomoeda, eran sapientes que eso era…ridículo. Apenas hacia sus tareas. O pasaba el grado. _No es mi culpa que kyoshi me odie solo porque insulto su vaga manera d enseñar. _Pero el punto era…

Pero... ¡_tres horas_! Con…con…loca…chica.

Se agito sin pensarlo.

La chica estaba completamente loca.

¿Acaso su tía no lo notaba¿Acaso Shaoran estaba ciego? Tomoyo Daidouji era el demonio encarnado en un endeble adolescente en un hospital mental. No muy listo el rey de las tinieblas, pero si muy escurridizo.

Pero…

Pero lo más espeluznante. Lo más despavorido. Lo que lo trastornada a actuar y hacer tantos despotriques…eran…

Eran… Eran…Eran…

"¡Hiraguizawa-kun!" La voz chirriante de la presidente de la clase lo saco de su reviere. Sus ojos se ensancharon y sus músculos se tensaron. Puso una mano en la ventana para estabilizarse. Esa voz…Se separo con parsimonia, virando para encarar a una Meiling-san obviamente enojada con sus manos en la cintura.

No podía resistirse.

"¿Si?" Pregunto, bostezando en obvia burla, recostándose contra la ventana.

Sakura y Shaoran pararon sus deberes, cada uno con trapos en sus manos. Sakura sospesando en salir calladamente por la puerta, mientras Shaoran entreabría sus labios al mirar la expresión de Meiling.

"¿Si¡Si!" La azabache exploto irasciblemente, sus manos evolucionando en puños. ¡Que desfachatez¡Ella era la presidenta de la clase! No dejaría que un niño mocoso le quitara su autoridad. "Mou, si que eres un tonto. No solo has faltado a los deberes todo este semestre, y ahora que puedes remedirte, te miro holgazaneando."

"Ya cállate." Eriol movió sus manos, como descartando el tema.

"¡Y todavía te atreves a burlarte de mi! Debería decirle a la directora"

Los ojos aniquiladores de Meiling posaron en los de Hiraguizawa. Algo como veneno y amenazas brotaban de ellos.

Li Meiling, la famosa prima del famosamente famoso Li Shaoran, era la presidenta de la clase, mejor conocida como la dictadora tiránica de la clase 3-b. Nadie se metía en su camino, maestros confiaban en ella y le entregaban el poder sin problema. Todas deseaban ser como ella, tan fuerte como un león, tan linda como un conejo. Su explosiva personalidad emanaba respecto y nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta. Era temible, era poderosa, era un tifón en un día de primavera. Era todo y con su fuego, calcinaba todo lo que se atreviera a afrontarse a ella. Y en este caso, Eriol Hiraguizawa tenía el aspecto de carne cruda lista para ser guisada. Y escaldada.

Ojos de fuego.

Eriol sonrió.

"Meiling-chan tiene ojos tan bonitos." El fuego si quemo, pero eran los cachetes de Meiling los que ardían. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacar el galopeo en su mente ante aquellas palabras y el odio volvió a su lugar.

" Hiraguizawa¿Cómo te atreves?"

Se aproximo en grandes pisotadas, terremotos en su andar, sus ojos calcinándose a la expresión tranquila y aturdida del inglés. Sus dos coletas meneándose violentamente con cada tornado que provocada. La falda golpeando sus muslos con ira. Sus hombros tensos y su mirada altiva.

Se paro enfrente de Eriol, tan pesada como un ladrillo, sus ojos a puntos de explotar. Sutilmente, estiro la mano, apuntando un dedo en su cara, apenas rozando con la nariz de este.

Abrió la boca, preparada para gritar, pero…

…se paralizo.

Ojos azules, burlones talvez, contra los de ella. Agua.

La lluvia empeoraba afuera, y un fuerte viento movía hojas sueltas de los árboles.

Podía decirle que era un haragán idiota, que era un inútil, que lo único que hacia era absolutamente nada, que era un imbecil bastardo, que no era tan sapiente ni pudiente como pretendía y con esa pose de solitario recalcitrante y frió no engañaba a nadie. Que solo era un bueno para nada. Como se atrevía ser tan descarado. Pudo haberle dicho eso, debió decirle eso.

Pero…no podía.

_Kuso._

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron entre si, ambos cuestionando que rayos le pasaba a Li-san. El aula se oscureció, mientras la lluvia seguía bañando la ciudad.

_Los ojos de Hiraguizawa-san…_

Un lago azul en un día de lluvioso. Colores cerúleos centellando con los rayos de sol. Acuosos pasos para acercarse a el. Agua fría, rocas ásperas en el fondo y el reflejo distorsionado de uno.

…_utsukushii._

Un trueno en el fondo sobresalto a todos, especialmente a Meiling. Se sonrojo inmediatamente, dándose súbitamente cuenta de la situación. Estaba apunto de mover su mano, cuando Eriol agarro su muñeca y la quito bruscamente. Dio un paso al frente, su mano aun alrededor de la muñeca de Meiling. Su mirada tiesa.

"¿De que te enojas? Si realmente tienes ojos tan bonitos"

Dando un paso atrás, Meiling abrió su boca en protesta, pero Eriol la zanjo, soltando su mano y pasando a un lado de ella.

Eriol agarro su chaqueta, junto a su mochila, aproximándose a la puerta con pasos lentos.

Meiling, recobrando su paradigma de niña ruda, viro.

"¡Hiraguizawa-kun!"

Eriol levanto la mano en descarada despedida, aun dándole la espalda. "Me tengo que ir, es tarde" La miro de reojo, guiñándole, y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Silencio.

Shaoran y Sakura que aun distaban de lo que había sucedido, volvieron a sus trabajos en silencio y lentamente. Sakura concentrada en terminar los deberes de limpieza, alerta de la tensión que extrañamente aplacaban la tarde lúgubre que aun quedaba por terminar. La castaña miro por inercia a Shaoran. Los ojos ambarinos de Shaoran respingando en preocupación, atisbando a su prima. Sakura sonrió levemente. Baka.

_Doki-doki._

Meiling poso su mano contra su pecho, su ceño trastornado en confusión. Su piel erizada y no fría. Su corazón en fiebre. ¿Por qué palpitaba tan fuertemente?

La lluvia seguía abatiendo afuera, una tormenta calmada anunciándose.

Eriol, recostado junto a la puerta, alerta a lo que sucedía adentro, suspiro.

Odiaba los días húmedos. Cerró los ojos, en obvia meditación.

Odiaba la lluvia y odiaba el fuego. Odiaba la muerte y la locura.

Y aquella niña loca contenía tanto de ellas.

Necesitaba verla.

Tomoyo Daidouji sonrió a la vista de Ojos cerúleos. Estaba mojado. Cabellos oscuros pegados contra su frente, su ropa estudiantil adherida a su cuerpo incómodamente y su mirada azul llena de hastió, tratándose de protegerse ínfimamente de los regaños de Akisuki-isha y de la sonrisa burlona de Kinomoto-san.

Se apoyo en la mesa, estrechando sus brazos sobre ella. Acomodo su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho, sus dedos moviéndose al compás de la música. Torno su mirada a la lejana ventana, observando la lluvia ascender del emperio y esfumarse en el marco de la ventana. Los edificios conurbanos tenían caras sombrías, su usual resplandor opacado por gotas cristalinas. La naturaleza fulgurando alrededor de ellos, bailando en burla. Viento y tierra burlándose de concreto.

Era una sinfonía de caos. Pureza, simple pureza.

Tomoyo sonrió hoscamente.

Amaba la lluvia. Cerró su puño, sus uñas insertándose en su piel. Y odiaba estar en este maldito lugar.

Necesitaba hacer algo, huir de ese maldito lugar, destrozar la ciudad, matar al maldito mundo, necesitaba…

" Ya, ya, vine ¿no?" Tomoyo deslizo su mirada a Eriol, que tiraba su mochila en una silla, lazándole una mirada recalcitrante a Akizuki-san. La doctora gruño abiertamente, antes de darle una ultima instrucción al guardia y desaparecer por la puerta, llevándose consigo a un sonriente Touya, que agitaba su mano en un adiós. Se poda escuchar el eco de insultos departe de la doctora.

Eriol saco la lengua en pugna infantil, murmurando algo como Obasan no Baka´ y sonriendo victoriosamente.

Paso una mano por su cabello, se estiro t suspiro alegremente, miles de pensamientos exultantes pasando por su mente.

Luego torno y la sonrisa desapareció. Tomoyo sonrió abiertamente, adorando el cambio de actitud y la paralización completa del chico.

Ojos ceruelos parecía tener una tormenta en su ser. Ambivalencia total. Vulnerabilidad. Enojo. Irascible. Cobardía.

Talvez deseo.

La mirada de Tomoyo ya no se concentraba en el paisaje, solo se enfocaba en la inextricable mirada de Eriol. Agua. Pura agua.

_¿No piensas huir?´_

La mirada desafiante de Tomoyo convulsionó la mirada de Eriol, la tez de este trastornándose en un ceño fruncido y determinación. Lo atisbo guardándose sus manos en sus bolsillos, pero resbalo su mirada del chico a sus dedos.

Las pisadas de Eriol eran lentas y pesadas, martirizas, como un preso a su muerte.

_¿Acaso no te has aprendido a alejarte del peligro¿No te importa mancharte, no te importa darte a ti mismo a tan bajo precio, tan libremente? ´_

Levanto la mirada, encarnado a Eriol, que se desplomaba en la silla, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y su mirada en la de ella.

Tomoyo sonrió pecadoramente, lanzándole una mirada sucia a Ojos azules. Eriol se agito en su silla, repulsión en sus labios, sin embargo no aparto la mirada. El océano en las irises de Eriol, refunfuñaba en furia. La tormenta violentando las olas. Desafió completo.

Volteo su mirada a la lluvia, terminando la inspección desparramada. Colapsando el asunto a un final. Ojos ceruelos suspiro, no encontrando otra cosa que hacer pero también apoyarse contra la mesa. Hubo un silencio en la habitación. La percusión de la lluvia sosegando la tensión entre los dos. El techo del hospital reverberando con un millón de galopes. Afuera la guerra entre la naturaleza y el ser humano continuaba. La sinfonía traspasando fácilmente los muros.

Entonces escucho la débil respiración de Eriol.

Amaba la lluvia y el agua. Eran puros.

Pero, siempre caen.

"Algo tan puro muere tan violentamente. Esparcido en la atmósfera." Suscito Tomoyo en un deleznable murmuró, enajenada en sus propios pensamientos. Trago saliva, no acostumbrado al tono de su voz. Mojo labios, estirándose un poco más sobre la mesa, sus dedos fluctuando en el linde de la mesa.

Un aire caliente la ataco. "¿Qué?"

La amatista volteo su mirada en donde provenía la voz. Añil parpadeante al encontrarse a un lago azul atisbándola también. La tez de Eriol se encontraba contorsionada en confusión y genuina curiosidad, sus labios aun reticentes pero abiertos levemente. El desafió tirado en alguna parte de su subconsciente.

Tomoyo desplazo su mirada a la ventana, esperando que Hiraguizawa siguiera su ejemplo, sin embargo el chico aun la miraba. Movió su brazo lentamente, tocándolo rumbosamente. Se agito un poco, pero su mirada se fijo en la ventana y no en la chica.

"Lluvia. La odio." Otro soplo de aire caliente, Ojos cerúleos miro la lluvia con repulsión.

"Bella Lluvia" Continuó Tomoyo, obviando las palabras de Eriol. Un tono desabrido pero burlón adornando sus palabras. "Las gotas caen del paraíso, chocan contra la tierra y se esparcen en sucios charcos de lodo. Pureza muerta."

Eriol se movió, sus ojos brillando en realización. Descifrar unos ojos azules que se volvían lagos y océanos no era fácil, Tomoyo meditó. Especialmente si se movían demasiado. Trataba de decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras.

_Los ojos son la ventana al alma.´_ Pensó con sorna.

Había demasiado viento y confusión en aquellas ventanas. Talvez estaban cerradas, por si acaso una tormenta amenazaba en venir. Con ventiscas y lluvia.

Eriol abrió la boca, se mordió suavemente su labio y miro a Tomoyo. "¿No es bueno eso¿Que la lluvia tan pura caiga y se disperse en la tierra? Porque así, los que estamos aquí abajo, también podemos tener esa pureza."

Un trueno choco contra la tierra a los lejos, un destello raudo de luz a lo lejos.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, retornando su mirada a la ventana, no feliz con la respuesta. "¿No es que odiabas la lluvia?"

La sonrisa de Eriol irradiaba fuertemente. Sintió un leve toque en su brazo, mientras Eriol se componía en su asiento. "Solo trato de llevarte la contraria."

"Baka"

"Además, eres muy pesimista."

"Cualquier persona que odie la lluvia también lo es."

Eriol se comenzó a reír. "Baka."

Tomoyo se compuso, estirando sus brazos, apoyándose contra su mullida silla. Su ceño era notable. "No es tan gracioso."

Ojos cerúleos paro abruptamente, una sonrisa divertida persistiendo en su cara. "Si lo es."

"Esto es tonto."

"No exactamente."

"Pero sigue siendo tonto"

"Lo sé"

La conversación se dimito agradablemente, pero Tomoyo no estaba lista para dejar en paz la situación. Estaba desesperada. "Pero aun están los sucios charcos."

"¿Aun estamos hablando de la tonta lluvia?" Eriol cuestiono tediosamente.

"Si y no es tonta, niño desmañado."

"Oi, es solo mi opinión."

Tomoyo rodó sus ojos. "Es tonta."

"¿Quieres que te responda, o no?" Tomoyo asintió indolentemente, cubriendo su curiosidad. Talvez este niño la sorprendería.

"Bueno…" Eriol movió sus manos incómodamente, buscando una respuesta viable. No, nada. Volvió a hablar con hesitación. "Dicen que el lodo es limpio."

Pero su respuesta sonó tonta más que sorpresiva.

Tomoyo se comenzó a reír antes de se pudiera detener. "Baka."

Eriol gruño en tedio, obviamente irascible por hacer el ridículo y las risas de la chica. Su ceño marcado fuertemente. "No es tan gracioso."

"Si lo es"

"Tonta."

"Tonto."

"Solo cállate, por favor."

Tomoyo se detuvo, sus ojos brillando apagadamente en hilaridad. Se mordió los labios instintivamente, conteniendo las risas que fluctuaban en su garganta. Un terremoto exultante.

Los dos se atisbaron. Era extraño. Un lago limpio y muerte. Un cadáver flotando sobre el mar. Manchas de sangre esparciéndose en agua. Suciedad en agua. Agua prohibida. Agua. Simple agua.

_¿Por qué sigues lo espirales¿Por qué te dejas manchar?´_

Nakuru-isha y Shaoran-kun habían sido fáciles, ya quebrados, ya escamados, ya impúdicos. Son suciedad, veneno, contaminación, rústicos y usados. Perdidos en su propia oscuridad. Corrompidos, enfermos en su propia humanidad. Repudiados, odiados, hipócritas. Asequibles, tan fácilmente asequibles. Sus pensamientos son tristes, fútiles, indecentes tan fácil de quebrar.

No la relegaban, por que al mirarla a sus ojos…

Pero Eriol Hiraguizawa…

"Sabes, no solo la lluvia crea lodo…también hace…bueno, lagos y charcos limpios y todas esas cosas. No tienes que ser tan pesimista." Ojos celestes promulgo silenciosamente, notando la desazón de Daidouji.

"Pero aun esta el lodo."

"Entonces evítalos." Bromeo Eriol, su sonrisa ancha. "No se porque te complicas tanto."

"Soy una persona complicada." Contesto Tomoyo, un poco molesta por la dirección en la que iba la conversación. "Además tu eres muy tonto." Agrego manándole una mirada averna.

"Oi, yo no soy el tonto que se esta metiendo con el lodo y la lluvia." Eriol puso sus manos enfrente en defensa. "Yo soy la persona que tiene la sombrilla o esta en casa seco y feliz."

"No lo digo literalmente." Tomoyo respondió, casi escupiendo su furia. Oculto debajo de la mesa, las manos de Tomoyo arrugaban su camisa con frustración.

_Pero Eriol Hiraguizawa…_

"Yo tampoco." El acento divertido de Eriol se esfumo por completo. Su cara aun tenía el aspecto divertido de la plática, pero sus ojos hablaban un idioma incógnito.

La amatista volteo su mirada, evitando los ojos inquisidores de Eriol.

Amaba la lluvia, la naturaleza, el agua pero odiaba los ojos de Eriol. Desde el primer encuentro. Odiaba no entenderlos aun cuando ellos libremente hablaban con ella. Odiaba tener que verlos y odiaba que estos la miraran a ella.

"Creo que es imposible literalmente y metafóricamente evitar el lodo después de una lluvia. En algún momento de tu vida de salpicas con ella."

"Así es la vida¿no? Un día estas limpio y el otro sucio como un cerdo." Dijo Eriol, livianamente. Sin peso alguno en sus palabras.

Tomoyo lo atisbo consternada. El inglés parpadeó confusamente, no acostumbrado a la mirada que estaba recibiendo y no sabiendo como actuar. Los ojos de Tomoyo apagándose peligrosamente. "¿Pero no te parece cruel? Lo que vino a darnos pureza nos ensucia sin misericordia. ¿No te sientes traicionado¿Cómo se atreve a vernos con tanta crueldad?" Terminó, bajando la mirada, un velo negro cubriéndola.

Permutando sus manos en puños, Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior con ira. Las palabras querían salir, escapar, sangre, odio, tristeza, decepción, frustración, muerte, dolor, todo. Sombras negras acechaban sus pensamientos. Necesitaba…

Una mano se poso en su hombro. Tomoyo levanto la vista raudamente, pasando su mirada de la mano desconfiada de Eriol a la cara de este. No demostraba pensamiento o sentimiento alguno reconocible. No demostraba simpatía trillada o espanto razonable u odio dilatado. Había algo nuevo en como Eriol la miraba. Y esto la desconcertó.

_¿Será que ya no puedo entender a los humanos?´_

"Eres…"Comenzó Eriol vacilante, su mano aun en su hombro, sapiente de la desconfianza de la chica. La tez de Eriol comenzó a distorsionarse con la humedad que se acumulaba en sus ojos.

¿Por qué la miraba¿Por qué hablaba con ella¿Por qué tenia que ser tan diferente¿Por qué no se pudieron mantener en silencio¿Por qué hablo tanto con el?

Los demás son tan fáciles de hablar, de abrir sus pensamientos a ellos, contaminarlos con su palabra. Es tan fácil con ellos revolcarse en el sucio. Son tierra húmeda. Son polvo. Son nada.

_Pero Eriol Hiraguizawa_. Agua pura.

¿Por qué era tan cruel?

"Tomoyo Daidouji eres…" Tomoyo lo interrumpió, quitando de un solo la mano de Eriol violentamente.

"Un sucio demonio." Zanjó Tomoyo. Su labio comenzó a sangrar por la presión y todo se volvió demasiado rápido.

Ya no era ella. Fuego.

Un ataque, un golpe, ella encima de él, golpe, sangre, odio.

Gritos, alguien llamando su nombre, miles de voces. Pero solo la de él. Todos la miraban a ella, solo a ella, miles de miradas. Pero solo la de él.

_¿Qué esta pasando?_

Unos fuertes brazos la agarraron. Trato de escaparse, pateando, gritando, pero de repente se sintió débil. ¿Cuándo la inyectaron?

Miro a su alrededor, su vista desenfocándose con sueño. Habían demasiados guardias, enfermeras, Kinomoto-san dando ordenes. Akisuki-isha ayudando a su sobrino a levantarse, sangre fluyendo con seda. Y Eriol mirándola. Trataban de hablarle, salvarle.

_Baka´_

Se sentía desnuda y tonta.

"Gomen ne, minasan" Murmuró, antes de caer sin lucha en los brazos de sus guardias. Oscuridad completa.

"_No quieres hablar conmigo porque…vivo en este lugar¿no?" _

"_Si"_

_Tres horas en silencio. _

_La sinceridad era tan cruel._

Con la venida de la noche, la lluvia solo era un recuerdo de charcos y olor húmedo en la ciudad.

La pequeña ciudad fulguraba variopinta bajo las luces neón de los locales. Las personas caminaban lentamente, disfrutando del fresco aroma de una buena lluvia.

Todo parecía renacer. Todo parecía estar bailando. Un compás medio roto entre humanos y naturaleza.

Eriol recostó su cabeza contra la ventana del carro. Sus ojos observando la vista desdibujada de la ciudad. Confusión total.

Enfrente, Nakuru y Touya hablaban, sus palabras apenas teniendo sentido en sus oídos.

Cerró los ojos, incrédulo si llorar o golpear algo. Deicidio mejor esperar que alguien hiciera la decisión por él, se sentía muy cansado. De seguro algunas neuronas las habían masacrado en el ataque. Su mente debía estar en el drenaje, dando vueltas en un espiral y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

_Debo estar loco.´_

Poso una mano en su frente, encogiéndose de dolor al rozar contra su rota nariz. Debía parecer una momia con tanto vendaje. Las cosas habían salido mal.

Todo había colisionado y él había sido el perdedor. No supo manejar bien las cosas, no midió las consecuencias, no miro más de lo que debía. La situación había salido de control.

Ya era muy tarde para dar la vuelta y era inútil bajar la velocidad. Un choque terrible. Un fuego demasiado fuerte, que ni siquiera la lluvia poda amedrentaba tales llamas.

Se había equivocado. No era la muerte. Era fuego. Suciedad. Lodo.

Y él se había rozado con ella. Grave error.

Abrió los ojos, una extraña sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Los árboles aun seguían empapados, la tierra debajo de ellas húmedas.

Lodo, se había salpicado con ella.

Tomoyo Daidouji estaba equivocada.

No había nada cruel en su mirada.

Acto VII Termina.

Glosario:

Mizu: Agua.

_There's something about the look in your eyes  
Something I noticed when the light was just right  
It reminded me twice that I was alive  
And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight_

Echo, Incubus.

Kuso: Una expresión mala (Solo eso diré).

_Kyoshi: _Otra manera de decir maestro/a.

Utsukushii: Hermoso, bello, belleza.

Baka: Idiota.

Minasan: Todo el mundo. (Como, hola todos, seria Hola Minasan…o algo así)

Doki-doki: En varios mangas, esto significa el palpitar del corazón.

El sufijo –isha, realmente significa doctor/a, y creo que no es usado como sufijo, aunque no estoy muy segura. Y por otra parte, Nakuru es doctora pero psiquiatra, y no doctora medica, así que esta referencia no esta basado en el uso exacto de la palabra.


End file.
